Yer a wizard Percy
by anahita200475
Summary: A decent ( hopefully) Percy Jackson is the grandson of a Voldemort. Just to see if I can do it. Starts after magnus chase ship of the dead and chamber of secrets. Minor swearing. Probably.
1. I'm a wizard OF COURSE

1 Percy hated demigod dreams. Sure they gave him a clue to deal with his newest never-ending quests. They could be helpful at times. But mostly, they were a nuisance.

Case in point- the one he was having right now.

Oh it started out normal enough, he was walking down the street on his way to John's Pizzeria, his favorite pizza chain that had just opened a branch right around the corner from his apartment, when he felt it.

Awareness.

Just the edge of lucidity.

He never had lucid dreams on his own- ever.

That was when he knew his dream was about to change into some clue for yet another problem that he would inevitably face- a monster hell-bent on destroying the world, a deity out to kill him, Aphrodite losing her hand mirror, it never really ended. He closed his eyes as he felt his surroundings shift.

Here we go again. He thought

He opened his eyes to a ferret. An honest-to-the-Gods ferret. Percy Jackson had faced many gods, goddesses and creatures before, he had seen weird and done even weirder stuff. But, despite all that, all it apparently took was a ferret to leave him utterly stumped.

" Um… hello…uh…mister?...ferret" Percy felt stupid, but he figured that feeling was pretty much the norm for him.

"HER name is Gale" Percy spun around to face the voice that came from behind him. "And she identifies as a Polecat." The voice- who turned out to be a women in black robes and two lit torches in hand- completed.

" Right…" the demigod said. " I apologize Ms. Gale." If there was one thing Percy had learned as a demigod, it was to never insult an immortal being's pet. That never ended well for anyone.

And that women was obviously immortal. He took her in slowly, her aura was weaker than a god's yet almost…harsher at the same time. A Titaness then. That coupled with her torches and ferret- sorry polecat, gave him a pretty good idea of who she was.

"Lady Hecate" he bowed. " How may I assist you?"

" Percy Jackson" she looked him over like he was going to be her next buy from Walmart. "We need to talk."

_Remus Lupin_

When Remus was asked to be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts he didn't know how to feel.

On one hand, this was his dream job, something just out of his reach despite his abilities because of his condition. On the other, this would put him in direct contact with Harry, James's son, who he had spent his whole life avoiding, Harry didn't need werewolf problems on top of all that he had suffered.

Harry, who had Lilly's eyes and James's hair.

Remus had to live with the knowledge that he couldn't just not support Harry financially or take over custody, with the magic-loathing Dursley's as the only other option left, he couldn't even see the boy.

He had failed James.

He had failed Peter who gave his life for James and his family.

But, at this point he had no choice but to accept the offer. He was out of money, unable to hold down a job in the magical world because of his condition and in the muggle world because he lacked any non- magical skills and the ones that did not need skills were at unpredictable hours that often coincided with the full moon.

And now that Sirius had somehow broken out of Azkaban, something which was supposed to be impossible, and might be coming after Harry, Lupin had to act. Who better to recognize the black heir than one of his oldest and closest friends. Especially since he couldn't tell people about Sirius's animagus form without implicating himself. People wouldn't believe a werewolf's word without proof, like a memory or veritaserum, which would lead to people realizing that Peter broke the law, for him, enough to put him in jail and dishonor Wormtail's memory, they might even take away his Order of Merlin.

Yes, he had to take the job. He might have failed Harry in so many things, but not in this one.

What surprised him, however, was the fact that Dumbledore contacted him only an hour after offering him the position.

" Hello. Remus…my boy" his head was sticking out of Remus's fireplace.

" Professor. I expected more time to review the offer." Remus was caught so off guard that he didn't even reply to the professor's greetings.

" This isn't about the job Remus. Though what I am about to tell you might affect your answer. Why don't you come on into my office? This isn't the sort of thing to discuss over floo."

_Percy Jackson_

"You might have noticed, that I did not accept the continued belittling of the Olympians…gracefully ." Hecate said. "

well…you did send Empousa after me" Percy said.

"Did I? Well that was in bad taste." She mused. " I suppose I made up for that, when I helped Hazel save your life."

" Umm.."

" Anyway, the Olympians, I didn't get much respect out of them, when the Camp was created my children were not offered a cabin, I went unrecognized. My service, my loyalty unappreciated. I grew angry, if my children couldn't belong with the other demigods, I would give them their own home to bond, to grow, to be safe, a second home.

So, I gave my descendants a little nudge in the right direction, from time to time. And they grew, they evolved, they made marvelous things, their own government. A thousand years ago, four of my children made a school for more people like themselves. Like I said they, evolved, they were more than just washed-up legacies, they were witches and wizards, with wands and broomsticks to fly and those pointy hats shown in the fairytales."

" So you are telling me, that witches are real too. Like, warts and turns you into frogs witches , they are your legacies, and they have their own government? Why haven't I ever heard of them before?" Percy didn't know why this shocked him, he had dealt with weirder stuff before, but this was somehow different.

" The statute of secrecy, they went into hiding in the 1700's and our world's haven't interacted since."

"Our worlds? Aren't we technically the same? Demigods and legacies?"

" Like I said, they evolved, or perhaps devolved is the right word, they are no longer strong enough to have a scent that attracts monsters, and with time, they forgot about divinity, they stopped praying to me. I did not mind. They changed, their ways changed and I of all immortals respect that."

" But now I have to go remind them because some big bad could destroy or enslave the world?" He guessed, disliking the awkwardness left with her last words.

" No. Mr. Jackson." Hecate looked amused. " they do have a- big bad- as you put it, coming but that is not your quest.

In fact, there is no quest." She continued " tell me Mr. Jackson, have you ever done something inexplicable, even with your powers? Dare I say, something downright magical?"

Percy's mind flashed back to when he came home from his boarding school at the end of sixth grade. His ex- stepfather, Gabe was being an ass to him and his mother, and he made a gesture, a three-fingered claw over his heart, meant to protect from evil and Gabe went flying into the house, his butt smacked by the door. Now, Gabe might be evil, but he was not related to the divine world in any way, so Percy knew that the gesture should not have worked on him.

All of a sudden realization struck. "But...I…how?"

"The wizarding world is under the assumption that marrying other magicals, tend to boost the power of the next generation. They are wrong, it creates tension in their bodies, two different sets of magic warring with each other, the children grow weaker as a result, at one point, with repetitive inbreeding, the children of a magical couple fails to possess any magic of their own, these are called squibs.

Now, the Wizarding world is a rather backwards community, they don't have the same advancements we do, no phones, no gadgets, and racism runs rampant. The intermarrying folks call themselves purebloods, considering themselves better than everyone because of their blood. Then come muggleborns, magicals with muggle or non-magical parents, an unproven theory is that the muggleborns are the result of two squibs having children, which while true is not widely accepted because that alone is sometimes not enough to bring back magic in the bloodline.

Half-blood, is also a term used there, for a child of a pureblood with a muggle or muggleborn. Anyone who believes that the muggles and muggleborns aren't below them, is considered a blood traitor.

Your grandfather, was a wizard bent on world domination, he amassed an army of and started a war against anyone not a pureblood. His army was made up of pureblooded wizards who called themselves death eaters, as well as giants, vampires, werewolves, dementors and other creatures discriminated against.

This civil war was in the British wizarding community and ended 13 years ago when a lethal curse cast on a one year old child backfired due to a secret ritual the mother cast with her dying breath, which saved the boy, your grandfather who took measures to cheat death is still alive, though, as a disembodied spirit.

Your grandfather had your mother, with some meaningless fling, that woman gave your mother up for adoption on realizing she was a squib, at which point she was adopted by an American couple, who gave her their name.

When she was 15 years old, your mother was made aware of the fact that she was adopted, she insisted on seeing her old orphanage. On her way back to the United states, her plane crashed, she was the sole survivor.

You being a god's son along with having your bloodline, makes you a strong wizard, but you are the son of Poseidon, your stint in the Roman camp makes you one of the two only Greek and Roman demigods in history, not to mention you having retained powers from being the only demigod to host an Egyptian goddess, you have to be the strongest wizard ever in existence."

Percy's mind was spinning, his view of the world was shattered once again and in the back of his mind he wondered, when he would start getting used to that feeling. " Wait, so do I have to kill my other grandfather then? Is that my quest?"

Hecate let out an exasperated sigh, " As I have already mentioned, there is no quest."

"Then why are you here?" Percy demanded. "Why tell me now? Why not before?"

"There was need for you to know." The goddess said simply. " Now, however, it appears that a few wizards have come to be aware of your existence. Not your godly side, but your connection with your grandfather. They will seek to turn you to their side before your grandfather finds out about you. I suggest you go with them. Act surprised when they mention these things, and try to keep all Greece related Idioms, metaphors and euphemisms to a minimum.

Goodbye son of Neptune and stay safe."

" Wait…I…wait" Percy stuttered. But the dream was already fading.

And Percy woke up in his apartment in New York to the sound of his little sister Estelle's cries.


	2. Turns out Kronos was the better grandpa

2\. CHAPTER 2 NOTE- FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS FIC, PERCY WAS KIDNAPPED BY HERA FOR 6 MONTHS INSTEAD OF 9. THIS MEANS SON OF NEPTUNE TOOK PLACE AT THE END OF MARCH AND PERCY WAS KIDNAPPED IN DECEMBER 2009. BLOOD OF OLYMPUS WAS IN MAY. TRIALS OF APOLLO WAS ALSO IN MAY AND SHIP OF THE DEAD WAS ABOUT 3 DAYS BEFORE THIS FIC. I.E. JUNE 2009. THIS IS CENTERED SO THAT PERCY TURNS 17 ABOUT BEFORE WEEK BEFORE HOGWARTS STARTS AND HE WAS ALLOWED TO JOIN SIXTH YEAR INSTEAD OF SEVENTH ON A TECHNICALITY. HARRY POTTER WAS BORN ON 31 JULY 1996 IS 13 YEARS OLD AND CURRENTLY IN THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN SETTING.

-Remus Lupin

\- " what is this about professor?" Remus asked as soon as he stepped through the floo.

"please… call me Albus, you have graduated and might be my colleague soon. No need for such formalities." The prof-Albus waved his hand, gesturing him to sit.

" I'll try" Lupin smiled uncomfortably, politely rejecting his offer of lemon drops.

Dumbledore's expression turned grave then and Lupin feared that the news was about Sirius. It wasn't. In truth, it was much worse.

"My boy, it appears that we have quite the dilemma." The professor sighed. " You might be aware that the American Wizarding School, Ilvermorny, has a different method of recognizing and enrolling students. A method still being developed and – as some would put it- quite insufficient.

" At Lupin's nod he continued " As such, when they miss a student, they try to look into their family, its past to try and figure out why they missed it. As it turns out , one student in particular, was missed because he was supposed to go to Hogwarts, but his mother was a squib and since the ministry's don't track squibs, we had no idea that she was adopted by an American couple and was leaving the British wizarding community. Seeing this, the headmaster of Ilvermorny, thought it best to contact me in as this was a potential conflict of interests."

" Headmaster" Lupin interrupted. " while it is tragic that this student had to miss out his magical schooling due to a set of technicalities. I also know that this is a very common case in international relations. The parents generally gets the child home tutored in this case. So may I ask, why you brought it up?"

"The problem lies in the family of the young boy, you see while the mother Sally Jackson was adopted by James and Laura Jackson and brought to New York. Her mother was a pureblood by the name of Eleanor Shafiq, and her father a Tom Riddle."

" Shafiq. One of the sacred 28? I thought that line died out. And Riddle was a muggle?" Remus guessed. The only situation he could think of , large enough to mention was the political instability brought about by the 'dishonor' of a member of the most pureblooded families, shacking up with a muggle.

" That would have been considerably easier to handle, but this situation is not about Mrs. Jackson's mother at all, it is about his father, who was not a muggle. Far from it, though you might be able to recognize him through his pseudonym – Lord Voldemort.

If Remus had taken up Dumbledore on his offer for tea, he would have spat it all over the table. He could imagine it happening too. Him taking a sip, only for Dumbledore to say that last bit, his tea going down the wrong pipe and forcing itself up and out his mouth. It could have happened, after all he was pretty sure what the headmaster had just said had broken his brain. Why not damage his windpipe as well?

" I'm sorry… what?" maybe he just heard wrong, he was just overreacting maybe the headmaster said lord mouldyshorts. It could happen. "

I'm afraid you heard right my boy. It appears that the dark lord has a progeny. Though, the silver lining seems to be that both grandfather and grandson are unaware of each other's existence. Moreover, Lord Voldemort would never acknowledge having sired a squib."

Remus rubbed his eyes " do you believe that this boy, this grandson pose a threat to Harry? To his life?"

"I don't know" Dumbledore answered honestly. "The boy is young yet, and unaware of his heritage, I had hoped to make him see a better path than the one his grandfather chose."

"And where do I come in all of this? Why did you tell me?"

"I told you. He needs to see a better path. And who better to teach him how to do that but you Remus. You, of all people know that it doesn't matter what you are born as, but what you chose to do with the life given to you."

" Why not just leave them alone? Not involve them at all. Why give them the temptation of the dark?" He questioned.

" Those records are public, Remus. Others will figure it out and it will take me time, if I even can do it, to manipulate the governmental records in the hands of the American government. Those two are innocent, and will undoubtedly suffer without our interference. All we are doing, is giving them the means to protect themselves against people who will go after them, simply because of their heritage."

" Now" Dumbledore stood up " I shall be leaving for New York on Thursday. If you wish to accompany me, please floo me at the latest possible time so that I can arrange for your documents. And I do hope you accept your offer"

Remus shook his head, belatedly remembering the job offer, he was worried about earlier this morning .

_Thursday Morning_

He had accepted.

All three of Dumbledore's offers job at Hogwarts, mentoring this Percy Jackson boy, and the trip to New York.

Of course, he mused as they were lead to their portkey, who would refuse an all expense paid trip to a different country? Even if it was a working trip.

He set his finger on the boot that, the portkey that was going to take him the woolworth building also the secret headquarters to MACUSA, the American government.

At exactly 11: 35 A.M. New York Time, he felt the telltale hook-like feeling behind his navel, that signaled that the porkey was working, and suddenly he was yanked of the ground. It was only because of his years of using the portkey that he was able to land on his feet.

And suddenly there he was, at the center of Downtown New York.

On the other side of town, Percy was having a bad day, first his dream was troubling him.

Then he woke up, only to have to manage a crying Estelle, he loved that girl, he did, but the lungs on her.

It brought the appreciation he had for his mother to a whole new level, who did not have two other helpers when Percy was born and had to do it alone. Not to mention, that Estelle was undoubtedly a much better behaved baby, and had no monster threats hanging over her head.

He had talked to his mother about this dream, and she took the news that her father was a mass murdering, baby killing maniac with surprising grace. He had said it once, and he will say it again, Sally Jackson was a queen.

But he couldn't bask in the glory of his amazing mom, when he was worried that robe wearing pointy hatted wizards could come for him at any moment.

He jiggled the finally calm baby one last time, his thoughts filled with worries, when someone knocked on the door.

Percy tensed.

Baby still in hand, he walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. Two men, one middle aged and one significantly older were standing there in business suits. Th older one had a very long beard.

Ok. No robes, wands and pointy hats. Not wizards then.

He opened the door. " Hello. May I help you?"

"Splendid morning to you, my boy. I am Albus Dumbledore and this is my colleague Remus Lupin. We are looking for a Sally Jackson and her son Perseus. Is this their residence?" the older of the two men asked.

" I am Percy Jackson, and this is little Estelle." He waved her hand at them. " why don't you come on in. Mom's inside."

Percy cursed himself silently. Of course the wizards wouldn't be roaming around wearing pointy hats. He never even gave thought to the idea that they could have disguised themselves as normal people, what was wrong with him?

And now they were sitting down inn his living room. Why didn't he just go to Annabeth for advice? She would have been able to deal with it properly. "

Good morning to you Mrs. Jackson." Mom had just entered the room, Paul trailing behind her.

"Good morning. But its Mrs. Jackson-Blofis actually. I got married a few years ago. May we help you?"

Mom's smile was strained, but you wouldn't be able to notice unless you knew her well. "

Perhaps, you should sit down for this conversation. " Mr. Albus suggested.

We all dutifully sat.

" My name, as I have mentioned is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, a school designed for special children. Perhaps this might be a little hard for you to believe, but Hogwarts school is for a specific type of children – witches and wizards."

It was all this family could do to feign their looks of shock. Percy was somewhat good with acting, Chrysaor anyone? That was a masterpiece. Mom had spent her life lying about Percy. So no worries there. What concerned him was Paul, he was new to this and Percy just hoped his reaction was good enough.

To distract from potentially terrible acting, Percy tapped into the best skill a teenager possesses- sarcasm.

" Wizards" he deadpanned, "Righhht….well, I, am the son of a God."

"Mr. Jackson, I assure you, this is not a joke" Albus said sternly. And Percy had to bite his tongue before he laughed outright.

Sally interrupted, " so what you are saying is witches and wizards exist, they have their own school, and from what I understand, Percy is one of them?"

Dumbledore beamed " brilliant deduction, ma'am. We are indeed here, to invite Percy to join our school, as he himself is, put crudely, one of us."

" But how can I be a wizard? That's not possible." Percy just hoped he was playing his part well.

"Tell me, my boy, have you ever done something inexplicable? Or did something inexplicable, almost magical happened around you?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

" Maybe…" he answered cautiously.

"Ahh…accidental magic. A sign of your magic manifesting " he nodded.

" Ok, say I believe you. Tell me more about this school. I have to get to college next year, will this secret school provide me with enough documentation to send on my university applications? How long do I have to attend? What all is required? "

" My boy, your case is a little different from others, due to a list of technicalities, you slipped through both the American and British records. I assume you know about the adoption?"

At their nod he continued, " your mother, from whom you got the magic bloodline, fails to possess any her self, which is why, the magical government failed to track her move from England to USA, the American magical system is still developing and as such you escaped their attention as well.

When we finally realized this, you had already crossed 11 years, the age of admission into a magic school., yet we decided to admit you to school a few months early, whereupon you will have 3 months to learn the courses you missed.

Documentation for college is available if you send in an application to the school board. Your attendance is necessary for the sixth and seventh years of school. Not getting a formal education, leads to suppression of your magic, which in turn means that the magic may lash out in ways that are- unpleasant.

A formal list is provided by us, listing all the things you need to purchase will be provided to you along with your acceptance letter."

" 2 years?" Percy said shocked. " I have to go to college next year. I can't go to school for two years, and as for studying the course of 5 years in 3 months? I have dyslexia and ADHD, I can barely cope with the syllabus at a normal pace. I can't do this."

" This is why the staff at Hogwarts will spend their time tutoring you individually. As for your conditions, why we have healers and potioneers who solve these kind of problems, I have no doubt that Professor Snape will brew potions to temporarily fix your dyslexia, as long as you take the appropriate dosage on time we will have no problems, I understand that you have your reservation my boy, and I do apologize that you shall have to struggle so, perhaps exceptions could have been made if you were some one else, however your particular case is unique.

You see, Mrs. Jackson-Blofis's birth father was… engaged in severely illegal activities. I'm sorry that you have to find out this way madam, but your birth father lead rise to a race- based war among the citizens of our society who made it their duty to eliminate wizards and witches who had no magical lineage. These pure bloods – as they called themselves- gave themselves the name of death eaters and proceeded to commit a mass genocide of muggles- non magical folks and muggleborns- magical folks with muggle parents. Their leader the self styled Lord Voldemort- or Tom Marvolo Riddle, your father, had a lethal spell he cast on a one year old boy by the name of Harry Potter, backfire on him for unknown reasons. The boy, the only one existence to have survived that particular curse is revered and Lord Voldemort is believed to have died that night."

" I would appreciate it" his mother interjected ,voice shaking. " If you didn't refer to that man as my father, my real father died when I was 15. I have never met this man, and would prefer to keep it that way."

Dumbledore nodded. " of course, but you have to realize that you are related to him, in blood, and people will find out, this offer is our attempt to teach your son to be able to defend himself if, one of those who suffered at Tom's hand realizes who you are and comes after you for revenge."

Mom stood" May we have a moment to discuss this?"

" please do" the other man – Lupin his name was- spoke for the first time. The three of them shuffled out of the room and into mine.


	3. So, I guess I am going to hogwarts

_REMUS LUPIN_

" What do you think of him professor?" Remus questioned. While he wasn't sure what to expect from the grandson of the worst Dark Lord in history, jiggling a baby in his arms, putting it to sleep was not it. He seemed so…innocent. And Remus had a hard time believing that this- kid, for the lack of a better term- was related to THE Lord Voldemort.

" I admit the boy's charm reminded me of his Grandfather at first, yet unlike Percy, Tom was never the one for sarcasm, and Percy's manners seem comparatively genuine. Tom was never one to care for people either, yet this boy obviously loves his family, he is protective of them. "

Remus nodded his agreement.

"But" Dumbledore said. " First impressions can be misleading, I have received the records of his muggle schooling years and just like Tom he seems to have had multiple… accidents. Unlike Tom's however, his seem non-lethal as of yet. But they are no less troubling, in pre-school, he seems to have strangled a snake that crawled onto his cot. In 4th year, it appears he shot a canon at his school bus, mercifully empty at that time. In fifth year, he dunked his entire class into a tank full of live sharks. In 7th year, he set his gymnasium on fire, in 9th year he caused an explosion in the school's music room. Last year he vanished for an entire 6 months, he was apparently kidnapped by the same person who had also abducted him at the age of 12."

"Do you think his accidental magic became more violent because he never exercised it properly?" Remus asked.

"It is possible" Dumbledore allowed.

"And his abduction? Could he have been with Voldemort during that time?"

" I find it unlikely. While I have just met him, young Perseus does not seem to be the type of boy to leave his family panicked and abandoned, it is an assumption of course, but my assumptions tend to be right."

"what if the mother was aware and involved?"

"Ahhh.." he smiled. " while I am assuming Mr. Jackson's nature, I know Tom's, involving a squib would hurt his pride, something he values too much. He would never ask for her help."

"But, if they don't know anything, how are they so calm about this news? They never asked for proof that magic existed. They just accepted it." Remus argued.

" hmmm…" Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. " I noticed the same. I suppose we will have to enquire about that."

If possible, the discussion had left Remus even more confused than before. He didn't believe that the kid was in league with you-know-who, but he had to weigh the matter from both sides, which really didn't help him gain a clearer perspective. But he supposed he would have plenty of time to gauge the kid's character as he mentored him, he just prayed that the kid was the right sort.

_PERCY JACKSON_

Paul and Percy's mother were sitting on his bed, he stood facing them. Both seemed shaken despite Percy having given them the news before. He supposed it was one thing to having heard wizards existed and another to have them in your home.

" I am sorry your father is a mass murderer" he told his mom, only to get a weak smile.

" But" he sang, trying to lighten the mood. " twinsies"

This lead to his mom letting an exasperated laugh. They both knew Poseidon's hands weren't exactly clean either.

"It's going to be fine" Paul said. " if anyone comes for our family, they will have me to deal with. Remember how I took on those monster's that time at the Battle of Manhattan? That was just the warm up. They've got to deal with these guns" he flexed his non-existent muscles, and Percy thanked every god in existence that his mom found an amazing guy like Paul. As a demigod, he knew fully well that people couldn't always deal with these things and he was grateful that Paul was one the few whose minds did not snap and turn to goo.

He even planned to form a 'Parents of Half-bloods' group.

His mom gave a genuine smile at their antics.

" On a serious note, I think I should accept his offer." He told his mother.

"But what about you dream? Finish school and then college with Annabeth next year?" she asked. " you can't just give that up!"

" I am not giving up on it, I am just pushing it back by a couple of years." He argued. "Annabeth would understand. This is for family. And I have no doubt she has a secret backup plan hidden somewhere, we're demigods, our first plan never works."

" You can't give up on your life for us Percy." she told me. " New Rome is definitely worth it. Minus the branding people like cattle."

Percy cracked a smile. " New Rome is still gonna there when I cone back. And Annabeth wants to apply to that internship to Stark Tower, she can spend the next two years, getting experience from one of the best companies in the world under her belt and I can learn to better protect this family, our family, you two and little Estelle, give her a better life than I had."

Percy knew the baby's safety would convince them. And it did.

" Are you sure about this?" his mother asasked.

"Absolutely." He tried his best to sound confident.

Paul stood" If you get hurt, I am going to kill you, bring you back to life, and then kill you again. Understood?"

"Understood" Percy smiled as Paul dragged both of them into a bear hug.

The three of them, went back to the living room, where both if the men were discussing something in hushed tones.

" Mr. Dumbledore" Percy addressed him. " I have decided to accept your offer."

" Splendid-" the headmaster began.

"But" he held his hand up, " I have a few queries and conditions."

" I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

" Where exactly is this school?"

" Hogwarts is in Scotland"

" Is there no school of magic in USA?" Percy asked.

" There is, however that your Grandparents were rather influential members of the British magical society means that the American school has given jurisdiction of your education over to us, which means attending the boarding school in Scotland."

And I am correct in assuming that you have no phones and the like to contact people over long distance?"

" While we do not have phones, you can contact people by sending post through owls, it wouldn't work considering the distance between America and Britain. We however have something called the floo network, which has similar uses as the phone." Percy was unsatisfied.

"And travel? Did you use a plane or like a magic carpet to come here?"

" Magic carpets have been banned in Britain, though you can still possess one in the USA. We came here using a portkey, which is similar to what muggles call, teleportation."

"Huh. Ok. Here are my conditions,

First, I would require everyday access to the floo so that I can talk to my parents."

"Naturally." Dumbledore smiled.

"Second, I would need one of those portkey things biweekly to visit everyone in New York "

" The summer months are exactly for this bonding time between parents. We cannot allow you to use a portkey every other week, its very expensive and requires a lot of documentation." Remus objected.

" The last thing my father asked of my mother was that she allow me to go to a camp that was special to him. That is where I spend my summer months."

" I see. How about we open a floo network from your house, it can also be used similar to a portkey and the applying for that is significantly cheaper, especially if we open only three lines, one to diagon alley, where the bank and market is, one to Hogwarts, and one to the train station, that leads to the school." Dumbledore suggested.

" thank you sir. One more thing, I don't want to put the expense of this to fall on my parents, is there anyway that I can work off the expense of my supplies, schooling and travel?"

"Percy you don't have-" his mom began.

" I don't have to but I want to do this mom" he interrupted.

Dumbledore had a look of what seemed like approval on his face when he said. " While we generally provide a stipend for most families. Mrs. Jackson-Blofis's birth mother, Ms. Eleanor Shafiq was the last of one of the richest families in Britain, Mr. Jackson having been born an year before her death is her only direct wizard descendant and stands to inherit all her properties and wealth."

That stopped Percy short. " so we have been secretly rich the whole time?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, " It appears so Mr. Jackson."

"You all seem to be handling this news rather well, you haven't even asked for proof ." Remus noticed.

" we have all seen Percy's accidents over the years, it's actually a relief to be able to put a name to what he can do and to the reason behind it. And it certainly explains a few things." Mom explained.

Percy and Paul nodded in agreement.

" It's a relief to know that the bat was actually floating, and not a sign of me turning crazy." Paul muttered. Making the wizards chuckle.

" Perseus I hope you understand that you cannot under any circumstance tell people outside this room that you are a wizard, doing so is against the laws set by the statute of secrecy and could send you to the wizarding prison."

" How long do I have before I have to leave?" Percy asked.

" I suppose three days are enough to get your affairs in order. That is how long it shall take to have your paperwork drawn up."

" I'll try to be ready by Monday morning then." Percy winced thinking all the things he would have to do."

" That would be best, now if you will excuse us, we will have to communicate the situation to the school board."

" of course" Percy showed them out before spinning around to face Paul.

"Flying bat?" he snickered.

" I thought it would add authenticity. " he defended himself.

" It did" mom kissed him.

" Gross, guys not in front of me." Percy whined.

"How about you go I.M. Annabeth and tell her what happened." Mom suggested ( read commanded).

" Sure" Percy agreed.

" So what you're telling me is, you are blowing off New Rome to go to Europe."

Percy was in his room I.M.- ing Annabeth, who did NOT understand.

" Its not like I want to Annabeth, my hands are tied. These wizards could come after mom or Paul or Estelle. I have to do what I can to make sure that never happens."

" I know" she muttered. " Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

" Think of it like this, you can take this time to work under Tony Stark, one of the greatest minds in the world. An internship with him and you are pretty much set for life. I'll take 200 drachamas and we will I.M. everyday. And come home four days a month. We're going to work it out – together. Like we always do."

Annabeth was smiling now. " you know, you are plenty smart for a seaweed brain."

"Huh. I hang out with this amazing girl, you know gorgeous, smart, the complete package. I guess it's just a benefit of being around her."

" She sounds like the perfect girl." Annabeth said coyly.

" she is. She's my wise girl." he smiled at her.

" Flatterer" she accused.

"Always."

" I'll tell Chiron about all this, and the counselors and Praetors too. They should know these things. Maybe the Hecate kids have some advice. I'll ask."

" you do that. I am going to come over to camp tomorrow, and to camp Jupiter the day after, to say goodbye to everyone."

" great" Annabeth said. " I have meeting with them too, I'll just head on over with you a day early."

"I'll talk to you later. Love you."

" love you"


	4. Never Apparate

24th October '19

THE FIC

1\. _PERCY JACKSON_

Percy spent the next two days, at the camps, repeating the story of his meeting with the wizards and saying goodbye. Chiron, gave him some details about how the Wizarding world operated and certain things he would have to get used to, like wearing robes, something which made him a little nervous because he just knew that he was gonna trip over himself at one point.

After a conversation with Lou Ellen, the Hecate cabin counselor, he came to know that demigods haven't gone to any magic school in centuries, not since they stopped praying to Hecate, which left him a little bummed because he was hoping that they could answer some of his questions about how to balance wizard and demigod life.

From Jason and Piper he extracted promises to keep the newly resurrected Leo, alive and out of trouble.

Leo gave him a gift. A pen to be exact.

" It's a recording device" he explained. " Been developing for a couple of months. Something that doesn't attract the monsters. It's hard to sit still and pay attention lectures that last hours when you have ADHD. Still a prototype, so I apologize in advance for the potential hordes after you."

" I'm sure I'll manage" he said, pen in hand.

He had one last spar with Clarisse, cooed over Hedge Junior, said goodbye to Grover and Juniper and him and Annabeth were out of there and to San Francisco.

It took them a six hour flight to reach there. He could now fly, courtesy of Zeus, without being blasted out of the sky, which was good. But did not make him anymore secure during the flight, which he spent white-knuckled and teeth gritted.

They could have sent an I.M of course, to explain the situation, but Annabeth had to come over to discuss inter-camp relationships anyway and it seemed better to say goodbye in person.

He also hoped that a legacy of Trivia, the Roman form of Hecate, present here had gone to Hogwarts and could help him.

"Do you really think that's a god idea?" Reyna remarked. "What if you slip up and act on something you found out here, and they think you're in league with your grandfather because you couldn't have possibly known all this if you didn't know about the magic world like you claimed."

" I…" he hadn't thought of that.

" she's right Percy" Annabeth agreed. " Maybe just take a little training from one of them so you have an easier time picking up magic like they teach it."

He agreed. It would be bad, if they realized he knew some of the stuff they were trying to teach him, and he could only pass off so much as mortal- sorry muggle beliefs.

So here he was at the Fourth Cohort with Ben, a legacy that had apparently gone to Ilvermorny, the American version of Hogwarts.

If you asked him, these people really needed to work on their naming skills. Come on, Hogwarts? You're either trying to humiliate yourselves or your students.

If it were him, he would have named it something way cooler, like the school of kick butt. Or the Poseidon school for extraordinary children.

It was a toss-up between the two.

Anyway, so according to Ben., since they really didn't have much time, they need to focus on how much power he released per spell. The wizards had to use wands to conduct their magic since they weren't strong enough to channel it otherwise. Demigods on the other hand, could.

Which lead to the main difference between a sorcerer and a wizard, one didn't need a wand and one did.

However, since there were no sorcerers in the Wizarding world, Percy would need to use a wand, which meant that he needed to learn how to control the amount of magic exiting his body as the wand already concentrated the magic and anything he did would result in a large explosion otherwise.

Not exactly unusual for him, but unwanted nevertheless.

So he was taught ways to reduce the amount of magic he used per spell. One was concentrating on something or someone that always managed to calm him down. The moonlace plant at his apartment, his mother, Annabeth, his friends- except for Leo who always managed to rile him up, if he was called water boy one more time…

But yeah, because emotions have a way of affecting our spell work, depending on the spell, if you approached a charm with a positive attitude, if you tried to transfigure something with an inquisitive mind, if you approached potions like a chef approaches cooking.

Percy had to find the balance between being calm and having the emotion required by the spell.

Which could work at times, but being calm and impulsive at the same time, tended to give him the mother of all headaches.

But, he could only practice so much considering he landed on a Friday night and had to leave by Saturday morning. He kissed Annabeth goodbye, her still being busy with the meetings with Reyna and Frank. He hugged his friends and was soon on his way back to New York.

On Monday morning, having packed and said goodbye to everyone. Percy was impatiently waiting by the door of his apartment for Dumbledore and Lupin to arrive.

At 12:00 P.M. exactly, he heard a loud 'crack' causing him to look up from the wall he was staring at to suddenly having the men in front of him.

" Mr. Dumbledore" he inclined. " Mr. Lupin, good morning to you both."

" Good morning to you too my boy, and please call us professor, as that is what we are to be to you."

"Sure" Percy shrugged. " Is this the Portkey thing you were talking about?"

"Oh no. This is apparation, something similar in its purpose, but a different method entirely. Apparation has an age restriction, you know. You'll find out if you ever apply for a license. A portkey, requires an enchanted object to work, quite different I assure you."

Percy shrugged. Having two methods for the same was weird. But who was he to judge their travelling style? He travelled the whole of Europe on a flying boat. Not to mention riding across the country on his pet Hellhound. Or his expedition on the sun chariot/bus/Maserati.

" Are we ready to go then?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

On his affirmative. He was asked to link his arm with Dumbledore and to " brace yourself" which he did.

All of a sudden it was like he was being sucked in a tube. Compressing his body, he felt like a slim jim on a hot summer day. He now had a complete understanding of what the hamburger went through while he was digesting it. Ugh..

His feet finally hit the ground, and he had to stumble around to find his footing.

"Impressive" Dumbledore remarked. " Not many can go through their first time without vomiting their guts up."

And while Percy had faces way worse and therefore wouldn't puke. This experience was certainly different.

"Never…again." He rasped.

Both of the men, in a better condition than him, exchanged amused glances and he glared at them half heartedly, hunched over from the experience.

" We must be off" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "the portkey is about to leave"

There was more? Percy held in his groan as he followed both of them to a different section of what he assumed was a governmental building for wizards.

They reached Hogwarts, which was a gorgeous castle, not at all what he had expected. Though Percy supposed he wasn't exactly sure what to expect from a secret magic school for wizard children.

On reaching there, Professor Dumbledore, explained to him that Professor Lupin was going to be in charge of Percy for the time he stayed here before school started. With that he wished him, " the highest of luck" whatever that meant and excused himself.

Professor Lupin on the other hand took his time guiding him around the castle, and he resolved to buy a camera so he could show Annabeth the way it was designed, she would love it, he knew.

He showed him his way through the moving stairs, talking paintings, doors that needed to be tickled, poked and prodded to be opened and doors that were not doors at all, just pretending to be for the fun of it. Professor Lupin showed him the kitchen, and several secret passages, with a promise that he would not share it with other students.

When Percy asked, why they hadn't created a map to navigate the place, he was only given a smile, which would've been right at home at Leo's, or hell maybe even on his own face.

The tour ended with what would be his own room for the next 3 months, adjoining Professor Lupin's own. Apparently he could not use a dorm room until his sorting at the welcoming feast, because the location of each of the four dorms was a secret to everyone but those who belonged in that house.

Professor Lupin told him that he was lucky that he was getting a tour, as it was a long tradition, to let the students bumble around and find their own way. Percy was happy that this wasn't the case with him, he had a hard enough time getting ready in the morning anyway, having to spend time finding each of his classrooms would guarantee that he was late.

He and Lupin, spent over an hour talking to each other about the type of Professor's he would have. The study material for his first year would only have the core subjects, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense against the dark arts ( which he taught) and Charms, Potions ( beware of professor Snape, he has an… unpleasant reputation.), Astronomy and flying, ( yes Percy, on broomsticks.). On reaching second year flying as a course was dropped, but you could still fly on you own time or as a member of quidditch team ( quidditch requires a separate conversation entirely that I will touch back on later).

His third year, allowed him several electives, arithmancy, care of magical creatures, study of ancient runes, divination and muggle studies, because of his circumstance s however, the electives he could take would depend on how fast he cleared the first and second year syllabus, if it took a more than a month and a half, he would be saddled with divination and muggle studies, considered to be comparatively easier subjects.

If he cleared his OWL'S or ordinary wizarding levels, which would happen a week before the new term began, he would be allowed to reduce the amount of subjects depending on the results and his career preference.

They then moved on to the Hogwarts houses, students were sorted into four different houses depending on their personality.

They Gryffindors, who are brave, righteous and often reckless. Then come the Hufflepuffs, kind patient, just and loyal. Third is, Ravenclaw, clever, quick witted, those who value knowledge above the rest. And last is Slytherin, ambitious, cunning, and loyal, but only to them and theirs.

Percy was told that how the sorting was done was kept a secret until the day they were sorted. He didn't know how to react to all this knowledge, to him it seemed like he had an aptitude for Gryffindor or Slytherin..

Ravenclaw was obviously not his forte. He wasn't smart in the traditional sense. He wasn't dumb, but clever was not the word that he would use to describe his particular brand of genius. He wasn't quick-witted or the sort to treasure knowledge, it honestly seemed more like Annabeth's house. He wasn't sure about Hufflepuff either, firstly while he was loyal, it was his fatal flaw in fact, from what he understood the Hufflepuff's sense of loyalty wasn't for people but more for their ideals, which while admirable was not Percy. Nor was a Percy fair or just or kind, his world didn't allow for fairness or justice or kindness for all like the Hufflepuffs cherished, he would only fight for these things for someone he cared for. So no Hufflepuff either.

Now, Gryffindor, he was reckless, could be righteous at times and he wouldn't not call himself brave. So that seemed a good fit. And Slytherin, tricking his enemies was like he did could be considered cunning, he definitely possessed the Slytherin Loyalty over the Hufflepuff one. He didn't think he had any ambition however, beyond staying alive with Annabeth. But still, Gryffindor or Slytherin sat easier with him than the other two.

He didn't voice any of these thoughts however, and Lupin told him he would be receiving the first dose of his anti dyslexia potion tomorrow after which they would leave for the market to purchase his supplies.

Too tired to do anything else, Percy crashed on his new bed and went to sleep.


	5. So I am a billionaire now

HEY GUYS, SO I HATE WRITING AUTHOR NOTES, IT JUST DISRUPTS ME FROM THE FLOW OF THE STORY, SO YOU MIGHT NOT SEE MORE OF THESE FOR A FEW CHAPTER'S OR UNTIL I RESPOND TO A QUESTION IN THE REVIEWS, I JUST WANTED TO INTRODUCE MYSELF, MY NAME IS ANA. I AM 15, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, AND I WRITE ON A PHONE SO FEEL FREE CRITICIZE ANY MISTAKE THAT WOULD UNDOUBTEDLY BE MADE. TO CLARIFY SOMETHING, THIS FIC WILL NOT HAVE A MARVEL CROSSOVER, I JUST WANTED TO ADD THAT LITTLE BUBBLE.

Percy woke up to something truly horrifying, he just wasn't sure about how to describe said something. It seemed like a crossbreed of Gollum from Lord of the Rings and a bat, with eyes the size of tennis balls, and large bat wing like ears, it was gray and wrinkly and – wearing a pillowcase?

He didn't have time to dwell on that because this- creature was screaming incessantly at him as it jumped up and down.

"Master Jackson is awake. Master Jackson is awake." It shrieked. "

Master Jackson is going to have a headache soon if you don't stop screaming." Percy rubbed at his ears. " Now who are you?" it was rude but his sleep was just interupted, something that ruined his mood immensely.

The thing stopped screaming and straightened up. " I, is Mipsy sir, and is sent by Master Lupy to wakes yous up, and tell yous that you have to be in the kitchen in have an hour sirs." Mipsy's voice was extremely high pitched

. He took master lupy to mean Professor Lupin, who wanted him ready soon.

"And… not to be rude, but… what exactly are you?" he asked hesitant that his Gollum theory was right.

The thing's chest swelled up with pride. " I is a house elf, sir, wes are too helps the wizard masters in anything they needs."

" Ahh, well you were very good at helping me today Mipsy. Thank you." Percy said, trying to avoid another round of shrieking.

It failed, as the elf promptly burst into tears and it took ten minutes of persuasion for her to leave the room.

Then Percy hurriedly got ready. It would be best if he wasn't late on his first day here.

Throwing on an old hoodie and some blue jeans, he quickly navigated his way through the ever changing route and down to the kitchens.

Downstairs, he saw Lupin standing next to portrait of a fruit bowl, behind which, he was told, were the kitchens.

"Good morning." He greeted the Professor. "Good Morning, Percy. I trust, Mipsy got to you?"

" oh yeah. She did." He winced.

The man chuckled. "I actually sent her so you could used to house elves, they handle all the cooking, cleaning and general maintenance of the castle, they answer directly to Argus Filch, who is the caretaker for the castle. I suggest you don't cross him, as long as you don't bother him or his cat, he'll leave you alone.

Huh. Looks like they had a Argus here too. Just like camp.

"Don't worry about the cat." He told him. " All animals love me, except for owls, creepy little birds."

He muttered the last bit but Professor Lupin heard him anyway if the laughs were any indication .

"How about you call me Remus." He suggested. " Until I become your teacher in an official capacity, that is

. "Sure. That'd be cool." Percy shrugged.

"Great. Now for breakfast." Remus tickled the pear in the portrait.

Percy was about to ask what he was doing when the Pear giggled before morphing into a door handle, which Remus pushed to open the door.

Hundreds of house elves were working inside, doing different things, some cooking food, some making beverages, some were washing and mending clothes and cleaning shoes, which is his opinion shouldn't be happening in a kitchen.

Remus was openly amused at the look of shock he was sure his face was sporting, as the house elves spotted Percy, and dragged him to an empty table and laid the food down with anything and everything he could want, well, anything and everything he could want if he were a diabetic, overweight man in his forty's and had a death wish.

God knows he couldn't eat this, even if we wanted to, his life was made for extreme physical activity, if he started to eat this?He might as well walk up to a monster's den himself and serve himself up with some hot sauce.

So he resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't eat this stuff.

"Hey guys?" he caught a house elf's attention. " Do you guys have some fruit maybe?"

"Is master not happy with the food we's made" the elf's ears drooped. " oh, we's is such bad elves. We's so sorry master. We's going to gives you's fruit master's, we's gives you's whatever you's want." He whined.

Percy shot Remus a helpless look. He just laughed at his situation, which established two things for Percy, one, that Remus was gonna be one of those awesome teachers, that you can joke around with. And two, he was an ass.

"It's okay. You all are not bad elves, you just made what you thought I would like and I don't mind eating it. How about this? I'll tell you what I like eating and you can make those things from tomorrow, okay?"

"would master like that?" the elf sniffled.

"Master would love that" Percy decided right then, to never ask any house elf a question ever again, or praise them, or be rude to them, or- you know what? He was just going to avoid them.

After the delicious breakfast of eggs, the greasiest bacon and sausages he had ever eaten, and maple syrup and butter with pancake or two floating in between- god this breakfast would leave him guilty for weeks, and the exercise to burn it off? He was going to regret this he was sure- they went up the stairs, to Dumbledore's office.

" Perseus" Professor Dumbledore greeted him. " I hope the rooms were to your liking?"

"they were perfect, Professor. Thank you. And please, call me Percy, Perseus makes me feel like I am in trouble." Percy gave him small smile and both the Professors chuckled.

"Here, is the first dosage of the potion for your dyslexia." He handed him a small vial. " The effect should be immediate if I am not mistaken. "

Percy gulped the thing down in one. He wasn't sure if this potion was strong enough to overpower his godly side, but maybe it didn't directly attack his godly side, maybe it was based on loophole.

His whole body ran hot, then cold, like he just from L.A. heat to the underworld and right into the river Cocytus. Miserable.

All this happened in a second but it felt like an eternity to Percy, who had began shivering.

As he finally calmed down, he looked up to the concerned face of Remus and the calm one of the headmaster.

And then Percy said words that he never thought he would willingly utter. " Can I read a book?"

"Of course" said the headmaster, eyes ever-twinkling.

He was lead to a book that was kept open on the table.

" the worst thing about these beasts, these dementors, isn't that they can suck your soul out its that they-" And suddenly, Percy could read perfectly. What Annabeth would give to have a potion like this. Hell, the whole of the Athena cabin would kill for it. Hmmm, this sounded like a business opportunity to him, the Stolls would be proud.

Also, dementors sounded terrible. " they suck peoples souls out?" he asked the two. "

They do." Dumbledore sighed. " Nasty beings. I have been trying to have their use outlawed for a long time."

" people can use these on others?" he was horrified.

" No. It is only a method of execution for criminals, terrible all the same." Percy shuddered, maybe it was because of the potion but he couldn't help but think of the souls trapped in Cocytus for all of eternity.

"How about I teach you to use the floo." Remus suggested.

At his assent, he Remus continued to demonstrate its use, which left him skeptical, they wanted him to walk into the fire? Demigods were durable sure, hence the lava wall at camp, but still… He supposed he had to believe it was safe if they told him it was safe. Sigh.

He walked into the fire.

Nothing happened.

Well then.

" the leaky cauldron." He tossed the powder into the fire, it turned green and with an experience he wouldn't care to describe, suddenly he was stumbling on his feet, in a busy…tavern?He wasn't sure how else to describe the place, restaurant was certainly not the word and it seemed old fashioned enough for the word to work. He shrugged.

The fire turned green and he moved out of the way, just in time to avoid crashing into Remus, who had decidedly less soot on him than Percy, who sniffed jealously.

Remus used his wand, not the type magicians used, thank the gods, to further neaten them up.

"Come on." Heading to the back, Percy was lead to a brick wall, which tapped in a pattern, opened to- Percy wasn't sure what it opened to.

It was bright, loud and flashy and way too noisy.

Imagine being in India, in the most populated flea market in India, and standing right in the middle of it, this was like that , except on steroids.

Crying children, shouting salesmen, screeching animals and a LOT of haggling. Wizards and witches, in robes and pointy hats- and yes, a lot of those witches had warts. Percy ducked as a child- who couldn't have been over seven, rode his flying broom right over his head.

Remus smirked.

He sighed.

Moving through market Remus pointed out different shops he would need to visit once he got the money from the bank.

They reached a tall Athenian style building, white, old and a lot of pillars. For the hundredth time he wished for a camera so he could show Annabeth a bit of what he was seeing, he missed her already.

What was wrong with him? He and Annabeth had been apart longer than a day before, for months in fact, when she was in San Francisco and he was in New York, or when he was in San Francisco and she was in New York. But then again, she was considerably closer then. Not now she wasn't.

He walked up the stairs of the building, and noticed something he hadn't before. On both sides of the entrance, were two… beings. He didn't really know what to call them. They were short, their skin was the shade of grey you get from puke, their nose was sharp, their ears even sharper, with their hair that could rival Einstein and their beady black eyes that followed everyone gave him, they gave him chills.

"Goblins" Remus said, following his gaze. " sly little things. Have a bad history with our kind, multiple wars, we're at peace now but don't let that fool you, they would kill you if they can."

" Noted." Percy muttered.

"Come." Remus said and they went inside.

_REMUS LUPIN_

Remus watched with a smile as Percy navigated through Diagon Alley for the first time. His neck snapping back and forth to take in all the sights, like a bludger between two beaters. Even with his attempt to take in everything at once, he didn't seem impressed or overwhelmed like Remus expected he almost looked like he was… longing for something. Or someone, especially when they reached the bank.

He didn't like that look on him, so when Percy noticed the goblins, he elaborated without being asked, to distract him, to make him feel better, almost forgetting for a second that he was related to that monster.

It was scary how quickly Remus had forgotten that this boy was Voldemort's grandchild. Voldemort who killed James and Lily, on whose orders so many of his friends had died. He wanted to hate the boy, Merlin he wanted to hate him, but he couldn't.

Maybe some part of him had figured out that the boy shouldn't be blamed for another man's actions. But other's wouldn't, people would come after him, his mother, his sister who was barely a few months old, that man, Paul, whose only crime was loving their family.

And if Remus could do something to help that family protect itself, he would do his best to make sur that happened.

"Come." Remus guided him past the tellers, busy with customers or weighing metals and gems, to an unengaged one.

"Good morning." He cleared his throat. " Mr. Perseus Jackson Shafiq, requires access to the Shafiq family vaults."

The goblin peered over to stare at Percy. " And does he have a key?"

Percy shot him a questioning look mouthing 'Shafiq?', Remus ignored him as he addressed the goblin.

"He would also require a key for the vaults, verified as being his through a blood test. The letter of consent has already been signed by his legal guardian." With that Remus produced the letter of content which had indeed been signed by Sally Jackson.

" Taffleclaw" the teller called out. A goblin materialized, seemingly out of nowhere. " take the prince Perseus and the wolf for a blood test, check if he has a vault that belongs to him, if he does take him to it. Take him to vault 3 if he doesn't. Remus was shocked , he looked at Percy to see if had heard. It didn't seem like he had."

Remus had been to Gringotts before, and he knew that they were aware of his wolf status, they could sniff him out. But never had they pointed it out in such an obvious manner, maybe they realized that Percy was unaware of it and were trying to stir trouble.

And did they call him the prince Perseus?, Voldemort had obviously thought him self the leader of wizarding world, but he never declared himself king. Remus doubted it was him. Sally's adopted parents were ordinary muggles, that they had confirmed. The only unknown in the equation was Percy's father. Could he be A king?

And Just who exactly was Percy's father?

_Percy Jackson._

"The prince Perseus." When the goblin referred to him as prince Perseus, he made sure to look as blank as possible. He'd known they knew, when the goblin looked at him he had that look in his eyes, the kind that a clear sighted mortal does, like they could see you. Down to the core of your being.

What he hadn't expected was being called, a prince. In public. In front of Remus. They weren't trying to stir trouble he knew, he could see the reverence in their eyes. The kind usually reserved for gods. Perhaps they remembered their origins, they came from Greece after all, most magic here did.

And they obviously valued the Hellenic ways, just look at the inscriptions on the walls, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon and- was that him?

Oh gods it was, him, holding up the sky, and him fighting Kronos in the throne room of the gods, him raising little Tiber to kill the gorgons.

Yeah, no wonder they had that look in their eyes, on the inscriptions he looked so heroic, way better than he had felt at the moment. Gods.

They had called Remus wolf. What was that about? The wizarding world obviously had all sorts of creatures, was it possible that some of the lycanthropes had become a part of it too?

Was Remus a werewolf?

Huh. Poor guy. It was terrible he knew, and only the ones Lycaon took under his wing were taught how to keep their mind during the transformation, or transform without the pain, or transform at their will. Basically without a werewolf 101 from him, most wolves were screwed.

And what was that vault 3? 3 was a magical Greek number. His family wouldn't have… no. Why would anyone not a child of Hecate need a vault like that? No, that wasn't it. It couldn't be, the gods wouldn't set up an account for their demigod children.

"This way please" the goblin tugged at his arm, snapping him out of it. Both of them followed.

They came to a room, maybe three corridors away from the main chamber. "The fees of a blood test is required up front." He told them. Remus produced a money pouch and took out two gold cois.. So, they traded in gold too, interesting.

The goblin took it. " Wolf wait here." He told him before looking at me. " come with me please."

I followed him into the room. " We knew the Shafiq family had an heir still, but we had no idea that it was you O' great son of the sea. Your legends are famous among us goblins who follow the old ways. Our colleagues at the American bank tell us tales of your exploits, and we thank you for your service to the world."

Percy smiled uncomfortably, " I just did what I could for the people I loved."

"Admirable sentiment." The Goblin nodded. " Shall we?" he gestured towards the table in the center and they both settled on either side of it.

"Hand." He commanded. He took it and sla

shed Percy's finger with a dagger, making blood gush out and fall into a bowl underneath. He knocked on the wall behind and Percy watched amazed as the wall opened into a secret hidden door out of which a goblin came out, wordlessly took the bowl, and went back in, the wall going back to its original state.

"Here" the goblin gave him a rag to press his finger." The mutt can heal it after you get the result."

"Why do you hate him so much? Remus, I mean." Percy asked curious.

"We have no hate for werewolves" so he was right, Remus was a werewolf. " But he stands there, on the same level as you, talking to you like you are equals, like his forefathers haven't insulted the Gods themselves, when he should be pleading for forgiveness, that Lycaon and his mutts, have too much pride in themselves, too much arrogance, the gods wish to remain anonymous, which is, I am sure, the reason you don't kill him where he stands." The goblin was a step away from ranting at this point.

Percy decided to interrupt. " listen Taffleclaw-may I call you Taffleclaw?- the gods are merciful, Remus over there has no crime of his own but being what he is, and he suffers for it, the pain of turning forcefully, losing his mind, he suffers for it. But he has committed no crime against us himself. He only lacks in his ignorance of his heritage and that is something we cannot blame him for. We can blame no one but wizards and witches long dead and out of our reach. I see no point in blaming him as he doesn't know the wrongs the progenitor of his race committed."

The goblin if possible, looked even more awed than before, " you, my prince are as merciful as you are blood thirsty. It is truly an honor to be in your presence. Anything, you ever need, ask. Ask and you shall have it, on my honor as goblin, I promise you this."

"Thank you" Percy decided to ignore the blood thirsty part.

Just then the secret wall opened and the same goblin as before stepped out with a piece of parchment, handed it to taffleclaw and left once again.

" my prince." Taffleclaw gave him the sheet.

Perseus Jackson Shafiq

Age:16

Mother: Sally Jackson Shafiq, squib

Father: The Lord Poseidon.

Siblings: Estelle Jackson-Blofis Shafiq, witch

Grandfather(p): The titan Kronos.

Grandmother(p): The titan lady Rhea

Grandfather(m): Tom Marvolo Riddle (Slytherin)

Grandmother(m): Eleanor Shafiq

Ownership: Vault 198 Shafiq, contents: 176338370 galleons, 10 sickles, 5 knuts + uncounted personal possessions.

Apartment 379 B, cunning street, downtown London

Shafiq mansion, 17 underbridge drive, Edinburg.

Blueridge mansion, 370 upper east side, New York.

3 house elves: blinky, droopy, manty at Shafiq mansion.

Vault 3, divine: indefinite.

Inheritance: Vault 17,Sytherin: 1000 galleons, access at death of predecessor.

Shafiq Wizengamot seat, access at age 17.

Percy read all this in amazement. They weren't just rich, they were loaded. Gods he was gonna send his mom the deed to the New York mansion as soon as he found it, along with enough money to maintain it for the next century or so. He was billionaire now, he could afford it.

Will you look at that, Estelle was a witch, meaning Paul came from a line of squibs. And vault 3 was divine. Dad's then, or maybe Hecat's

" the deeds to these mansions ? Where are they?" he asked nervously.

" As the vault manager for the Shafiq account, I safeguard any and all deeds." Taffleclaw said self importantly.

" I would like to sign the house in New York over to my mother. And send her the money to maintain the house, too." Percy told him.

" I shall draw the contract for the house. But for the maintenance, you already own three house elves. I suggest using them, satisfying their master is their sustenance. They cannot survive without it, and without anyone to serve for the past 15 years, they are on the brink of death. They need to help you."

" I suppose." Percy disliked the idea of slaves, but if slavery gave them sustenance… he had no choice he supposed. Gods, this was a moral discussion he'd save for Chiron.

"So what do you do as a vault manager, exactly?"

" Manage the money in your vaults, your properties, any large scale transactions from buying, selling and investments and I provide you with financial advice."

Huh. Percy knew he'd have to make money somehow, especially at the rate he was spending.

"umm… so what would be a good place to invest right now?"

" I would suggest Florean Fortescue, an ice cream parlor in Diagon, good business. You could also invest in Sleekeazy, a hair product, it's been popular for the past 400 years, invented by the potter family, gave them their wealth, production has been in the hands of a board of directors ever since the family was reduced to boy, a minor so he can't take control yet. The best suggestion would be to invest in the wizarding wireless network, the only one in the radio business or the daily prophet the only nation wide newspaper."

Hmm… ice cream was too small, he decided immediately. And if Sleekeazy used to be the potter's, as in Harry Potter, whose family was killed by his grandfather, it would be better to leave it alone or be seen as a co-conspirator. Now, Dumbledore said that news of his ancestry could spread, if he had control of the media… how would the news spread? His mom and sister would be safe, so would Paul. It was a no brainer really.

The smile he gave at the idea was blood-chilling.

" start buying up stock in the newspaper and radio… be discreet, as subtle as you can." He told the goblin.

" Of course" the goblin responded." For now, lets take you to the vaults, shall we?."

Catching up with Remus outside, he told him that the blood test resulted positive, which made him give out a sigh of relief.

He learned the denominations of wizrading money, took several hundred galleons out of the vault and into a bottomless bag and left the bank.


	6. Quills,an owl & aTransfiguration prodigy

1\. _PERCY JACKSON_

"so… what's a Wizengamot?" He asked Remus.

Remus shot him an odd look before moving into what Percy was beginning to call his teacher mode.

" wizengamot is the high court of the British wizarding community. Headed by the chief warlock, who acts as an impartial executive figure. There are fifty-one members at this time, besides the minister, his undersecretary, and the head of the department of magical law enforcement who preside over them, holding the post ex officio. The seats can be awarded because of two reasons, you inherited one or you applied for one and the wizengamot approved you to join, which is rare because you have approve two applications so as to keep the total number of members odd. Each family can only have one member in the wizengamot. Why do you ask?"

" my blood test told me that I am set to inherit one next year." Percy told him.

" Oh, yes, you are a Shafiq after all. While we are on all things legal, the age of majority in the British wizarding community, is 17. Until that age , you're wand has something called, a trace on it, which is meant to track you if you are underage and doing magic without supervision from an adult. Do not do that." He warned Percy. " once you are 17, the trace is broken, but using magic in a non-magical area is still illegal, you turn 17 in two months, you will be persecuted like an adult, that means going to jail, if you do this."

Before Percy could even react, they stopped in front of a store. Outside, written in bold, was the word Ollivander's.

" Ollivander is the best wand maker in Britain, arguably in all of Europe. Getting your wand is a special moment, I shall wait outside, give you some privacy."

Percy wasn't sure he cared, really. But he went in alone.

There was a guy at the counter, who looked up as Percy entered.

His eyes made Percy freeze in his step. They was something in his eyes, something ancient, that man was an immortal, he was sure.

He became even more sure when the man called him by his name. " Perseus Jackson. My, my, the treasured Hero of Olympus, in my shop, nonetheless. Who would have seen this coming ?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" having met this man he knew he wasn't a God, even a minor one, Immortal? Yes. God? No.

"Garrick Ollivander, just a humble servant of The Lady Hecate."

"And how long have you been serving the Lady, Garrick?" Percy asked.

" Sharp one. Aren't you?" he shrugged. " been a few centuries. She was impressed with my ability to craft wands, said such talent shouldn't have to die off." He waved his hand. "But on to other matters, your wand. Oh this one is going to be fun, you see I have in my possession, a single hair from your father, to craft into a wand that would match you."

At his surprised look he continued, " oh, yes, you didn't think your powers could be managed with anything less than a God's essence? Did you? If you didn't have that, the wand would explode, you are to powerful, if you were a legacy or the son of a weaker god, we could have managed with just a few exercises, to keep you calm during spell casting, but that wouldn't work with you. Now, the Goddess has provided me with several metals, specific to a demigods use, to forge wands that might work for you, wood could not hold the hair you see, without destroying itself. Lets try them out."

It took Percy several tries to get the right one, during which, he managed to destroy several parts of the shop. But Garrick only waved off his apologies, getting more excited by the wand.

He rejected multiple wands made from celestial bronze, stygian iron and imperial gold, whether because he destroyed something with it or Garrick simply snatched it out of his hand.

This was the last wand left, and as Percy picked it up he felt a warmth rush through his whole body, and this sense rightness that he usually only felt when using Riptide.

"This is the one." He told the man, only to have it snatched out of his hand again, " give me a minute boy, Let me add that hair." The man went somewhere at the back of the shop.

Percy heard multiple clanks and bangs before he came back out.

" here you go. 7 and a half inches, celestial bronze with the two cores, mermaid tail and hair of Poseidon." He was handed the wand. " that would be 7 galleons."

Percy paid him as quickly as he could and rushed out the store and right into Remus.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

Percy just nodded.

Remus grimaced in sympathy. " Ollivander can be quite unsettling. How about we go to Flourish and Blotts? Get you all your books?"

Yeah, that'd be better. They made their way to the shop.

Remus told him to browse as he picked up all the required textbooks for Percy.

Percy, with a quick inspection, skipped the fiction books, and picked up one about muggles, it was only a few seconds before he gave up on it. The book was offensive and condescending and he decided this was not the time to explore the ugly side of this new world.

He moved on, and in the end picked up a few books on varying topics before moving back to Remus who seemed to be done shopping for his books, and directed him to the stationary section.

" Quills?" he asked in disbelief. " I can't write with quills."

" why not?" Remus asked. " What do muggles right with?"

" Pens." he replied. " Can we go to a mor- muggle shopping center afterwards?" he asked, hoping Remus hadn't slipped up and noticed him almost saying mortals.

" I suppose." Remus was reluctant but agreed nonetheless.

They bought all the books, made their way to Madam Malkin's, where Percy, concerned about the lack of mobility in a robe, convinced the woman to permanently charm it to allow even the most strenuous physical activities.

She also added pockets.

Good. Having Riptide with him at all times was a priority.

The dragon hide gloves reminded him of his Nemean lion cloak. He bought an extra pair in case he misplaced the first.

He followed Remus to potage's cauldron shop, stopping for a size 2 pewter one, and moved to the Slug and Jiggers apothecary, buying him glass phials, a set of brass scales and potion ingredients.

It was one thing to kills a dragon and end up covered in their guts, and other entirely to willingly be in contact with their intestines, livers and kidneys.

Percy was a step away from gagging at the smell of their kidneys. Disgusting. Also, squishier than he thought.

The stopped at Wiseacre's wizarding equipment to get him a telescope for astronomy.

They were making their way back to Gringotts, to convert galleons into pounds for the promised trip to a muggle shopping center, when it happened.

They were crossing the owl emporium, Percy was going to start walking faster to avoid the screeching beasts, when the door opened and amidst a lot of shouting, a blur rushed towards Percy, crashed into his him, and if Percy wasn't used to much larger things crashing into him, namely Tyson and Mrs. O' Leary, would have knocked him over.

As it is, the blur, which recognized as an owl, stopped struggling and settled on his shoulder. Percy held out an arm and it hopped down on to it. It was brown, large, with yellow eyes. It had two tufts of fur sticking out of it head.

The owl looked at Percy, before laying its head against his triceps and nuzzling it.

Percy melted.

He couldn't help it.

He had a weakness for animals and while he generally found owls creepy, this one was beautiful.

" She likes you." The guy from the shop looked amazed. " Merlin! She actually likes someone." The guy looked close to tears.

" I haven't had this much trouble with an owl since I sold that snowy, three years ago. Please, take her." He begged.

Percy was convinced. He shot Remus a puppy dog look.

Remus looked on, amused. " I thought you didn't get along with owls."

" This is different, she's like a loveable puppy, everyone likes puppies." He told him.

" what about your mother?" Remus asked.

" she wouldn't mind." Percy was pretty sure she wouldn't, she got along with his Hellhound. An owl was nothing.

" If you say so." Remus sighed. Percy mentally pumped his fist in the air.

They went in the store to buy, the owl, and its care supplies. The owl turned out to be a Tawny Fish Owl, found only in South-East Asia, which made her more expensive than most owls in the store.

Percy also got a weekly subscription to freshwater crabs and Asiatic frogs, delivered straight to the owlery at Hogwarts for her. Only the best for his pet. Also, he could actually afford to splurge for the first time in his life. So he did.

They were going to pick her up on their way back from the muggle shopping center.

With a quick stop at Gringotts they got his money converted to pounds, one galleon gave about £5, which Percy thought was ridiculously cheap until Remus set him straight.

"Several centuries ago, the ministry of magic made a deal with a man Nicholas Flamel, who is famed for making something known as the philosopher's stone, the stone creates the elixir of life, giving the drinker the ability to live for centuries, Nicholas Flamel has lived for six, along with his wife. The stone can also turn lead to stone, because of a deal made between the ministry and the Flamel's, we have literal mountains of gold. While the galleons do translate to £5 pounds, the symmetry with currency from other countries is different depending on the gold present there. Like South Africa Or China, where muggle money is worth less than Britain's but magical is worth more."

Percy took that in. " Wait. So Flamel's real too? What next? Merlin was real?"

Remus just gave him a smile and walked ahead.

"Wait was he? Remus." Percy scrambled after him. " Remus."

They ended up at the Phoenix mall. Percy quickly went straight to stationary store , buying a lot of pens, notebooks and loose paper. Pens seemed to fascinate Remus who couldn't believe that someone had the idea to store ink, inside the pen, like a self-inking quill. Paper was also a new thing to him, he seemed used to parchment. Like, sheepskin parchment, which struck him as strange, surely some muggle-born had used these things at Hogwarts.

Upon learning that homework was assigned based on inches, he also bought a ruler.

Then, mentally cursing Annabeth, for making him get used to taking notes like a DIY obsessed teenage girl on crack, he bought multicolored pens, pencils, highlighters and post-it notes.

He suggested buying Pizza from the food court, a place which seemed to delight Remus, especially the stand which sold chocolate shakes, of which he took two, Percy's treat. He only agreed to it because Percy insisted that it was a thank you for helping him so much.

He finally found a store to buy a camera, it was an antique store in truth, he bought one of those old fashioned cameras and then proceeded to take pictures of the Leaky Cauldron, Ollivander's and many other shops on his way back to the owl emporium in Diagon.

" So Remus" he said when they were back in Hogwarts and climbing down the stairs to meet Professor McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress. " What do you think are the chances of me getting into Slytherin?"

Remus nearly fell down as he skipped a step. " Slytherin? Why there?"

"I don't know" Percy shrugged. " I just feel like, I would either go in Slytherin or in Gryffindor. Seems like either of those would suit me best. Not to mention, well, I am set to inherit the Slytherin vault. That's the founder after which the house was named. Yes? So it would be weird if I got anywhere else."

" I would hope you get into Gryffindor, my own old house you know, Slytherin does not have the best of reputations, most of the known criminals of the current time used to be in that house, including your Grandfather, who you will inherit the vault from."

Percy's mouth formed a small 'o'. "inherit it from my grandfather?He's still alive?" he asked.

He remembered Hecate saying something about a disembodied spirit but he really didn't understand it.

Remus hesitated. "He was, as you know, defeated by Harry Potter, his body was never found, just a smoking, half burnt set of his robes. While most are under the popular belief that he perished that night, some still believe that he's out there, biding his time. They say he tried to steal the philosopher's stone from this very school, two years ago, in an attempt to come back, that Harry Potter defeated him once again."

" oh" he could understand why Remus would prefer it if he went to Gryffindor, if his situation ever became public, it would be best if the parallels drawn between them be a minimum. They reached the office.

" Come on." Remus said. " we have a lot to discuss."

An average student in Hogwarts, studies for nine months a year, to catch up to that in three months plus independent study for tests would be impossible for any student to do in such a short period. Which was why he was being issued something called a time turner.

At least that's what the woman, Professor McGonagall told him. She was a stern woman, reminded him of the Goddess Athena. Which made it hard for him to not crack up when he found out her first name was Minerva.

She explained to him what a Time Turner was. Apparently, the wizards had found out a way to temporarily time travel. That was… he better make sure the Hephaestus cabin never found out about this. Gods know what Harvey and Leo would do if they found out.

So all he had to do was turn it once to send it back an hour. Twice for two hours. Twenty-four hours was its limit, never meet himself when in the past, and never ever tell anyone that he had a Time Turner. The staff of Hogwarts knew about it.

They also knew who his grandfather was, the wizard one, that is.

The official story that the school board knew was that he had an accident when he was ten, which resulted in him falling into a coma. He had woken up a month ago and due to his status as a Shafiq, he was offered a place at the Ilvermorny school, but because of the accident he decided to get a fresh start and come to Hogwarts.

The official story told to the students would be he used to be home-schooled before wanting to diversify and join Hogwarts as that was where his grandmother went. Percy silently digested all that.

Professor McGonagall must have seen the overwhelmed look on his face because her expression softened. " I know this might be hard for you Mr. Jackson. Attempt to do your best and the staff of Hogwarts will help you."

" Yes ma'am."

She dismissed him.

Percy took the half an hour he had before his first class with Remus started, to I.M. Annabeth and floo his mom from Dumbledore's office.

(" Yes. Yes. I'm fine."

"yeah. I'm eating alright."

" Love you too."

" Take care of my baby sister will you?")

His first class with Remus was interesting.

It started off with a small lecture on wand maintenance and how it was important. Extending on to jelly leg jinx, a small spell to temporarily incapacitate somebody. It took Percy sometime to be able to do this.

At first he couldn't get his wand to even spark, and it frustrated him to no end.

Remus was encouraging nevertheless.

Then he remembered something Ben, the legacy, had said to him. Magic was tied into one's emotions. Of course. He was thinking too much. Probably the first and only time anyone could accuse him of that.

Since this was defense… the emotion tied to it would be protectiveness or a defensiveness.

He loosened up and tried remember the feeling in his gut when he manipulated water. Then he added to it the feeling, the need he had felt to rush after Annabeth and shove her in an Apocalypse-proof bunker, when he saw her leaving for her solo quest for that damned statue.

" Locomoter Wibbly" he chanted, wand pointed at Remus. It worked, sort of. Remus was thrown of his feet and a few meters away. Ouch. The good news was he needed to mutter the counter curse to get up.

Percy ran to him. " Remus, Gods I am so sorry."

He was waved off. " Don't sweat it. You got the how of it, you overpowered the spell. But you got the how of it, and to think you only started ten minutes ago. That's remarkably fast. And a good thing too considering how much we need to cover." He straightened up. "Try it again. This time? Without adding as much power."

Got it. Annabeth made him feel too much. How about…Nico running away.

He re-did the curse.

Remus went flying away.

Nope. Not it.

It took him three more tries and the image of Rachel tripping over and scraping her knee to get it perfected.

Which Remus told him was impressive.

Percy thought he was just being supportive.

They move on to the body bind curse.

And then, the Bat Bogey Hex.

By the time his hour with Remus is up he had mastered both the curses.

His homework was a six inch essay on each.

Next Class was Charms, with Professor Filius Flitwick, who, he was pretty sure was at least part goblin.

He also began with a small lecture on his curriculum for Percy.

Apparently, at one spell per class and two classes per week, students learned about 72 spells per subject, in first and second year each With 3 out of 7 subjects being spell based, he had to master about 432 spells along with their theoretical counterparts. That meant 14 spells a day for a month.

Which was fine, except, he also had to learn the non spell based subjects like Astronomy, Potions and Herbology. 9 potions a day for a month. 9 plants a day and 9… whatever you did in astronomy because those only happened once a week.

He knew Remus was just being supportive.

And no wonder he needed a time turner.

" Don't look so glum, Mr. Jackson" Professor Flitwick told him cheerfully. " we will be able to it, if we put in the effort."

They started with lumos.

A charm that made the wand glow like a flashlight. He prepared himself for getting it wrong.

"Lumos" the wand lit up. That was anticlimactic.

" I tend to take charms as the first class of the year for the first years, the initial spell or two are rather boring, making it their first ever magic tends to keep the interest alive." He was told.

The counter charm, 'nox' was equally easy.

His next spell was the ' cushioning charm'. He wasn't able to do it.

At all.

Until then Percy had been imagining situations that could be used to stimulate an effect of the spell. That did not seem to work here.

" what am I doing wrong?" he asked his Professor, frustrated.

"Tell me what you are thinking of when you do the spell." He asked.

Percy explained to him how he approached the spell.

" Impressive. Many take years to realize how comparison or recall or emotion helps boost the spell. It would serve you well in defense. Unfortunately, it doesn't have value in charms yet. Charms do not require this level of finesse this early, it confuses the spell, you may use it when we move on to second year spells, but as of yet, you need brute force. Impress your will upon the magic. Now try again."

It took several tries, but he got it, in the end.

They moved on to the next spell. By the end of the class he was able to cast 'engorgio' as well.

He promised an essay on all of their essays, by the end of the week.

Transfiguration was… fun.

His first assignment was turning a matchstick into a silver needle. Percy was weirdly good at it. Which was strange because it was the magical equivalent of Physics, which Percy was terrible at.

He guessed the subject just reminded him of water, fluid and changing, yet something that couldn't be controlled easily.

He was done within five minutes.

He was then supposed to switch.

Give an apple a feather from a quill instead of stem. Also easy.

He was to then untransfigure the needle back into a matchstick.

The difficulty level slowly increased yet Percy could still do all the spells easily.

They were both so absorbed in the task that they actually overshot the lesson time by two whole hours.

They managed to hit animate to inanimate transformation, before they decided to stop.

By time he left, she told him to consider a doing a mastery in Transfiguration after his schooling.

Remus was trying to be supportive. Professor McGonagall was not the sort of woman to exaggerate her praise. Which meant Percy left feeling pretty good about himself.

He turned back time and spent the hours up till dinner doing his homework, making notes and reading ahead for the next class.

Supper was small, he ate in the kitchen, alone this time, his meal short.

This was boring.

Sooo boring.

He wondered what Annabeth was doing. It was 9 p.m. right now, she should be waking up right now. Or was she going to sleep?

Time zones were confusing. And annoying.

He decided pumpkin juice was not for him and kidney and steak pie was just plain weird.

The only silver lining to the day was that he wasn't supposed to have started studying until the next day, meaning he was about 20 spells ahead of the goal.

Yeah. This was his ADHD acting up. He was bored, so his thoughts were fluctuating more quickly. If he looked down right now, he'd be tapping or twitching or moving in some way.

And… Yup.

He was tapping his foot.

God's. He thought about something he could do.

He was a moment away from pulling his hair out.

Man. He was going to go crazy. He was feeling a little alone, so he decided to take a round of the castle, with his camera.

And while he had wanted to avoid elves, who better than to show him all the hidden nooks and corners of the place.

So he followed Mipsy, and learned of several secret entrances and passageways.

Like the one that lead into a sweet shop in the magical village next-door.

Or the come-and-go room, which turned into whatever you desired.

Or the passageway that lead from the Library into the dungeons.

Feeling tired, he cut the tour short.

He told Mipsy that he would like to continue the tour tomorrow.

And then he went to sleep.

Only to wake up in the middle of the night, to a shrieking elf asking him what he would like to eat tomorrow .


	7. Ya So I talk serpent

RIGHT, SO LETS ADDRESS THE COMMENTS/REVIEWS:

BLUE-ANALYTIC- YOU MAKE UP, LIKE HALF OF MY REVIEWS, THANKS FOR THAT, AS FOR DRACO KNOWING SOMETHING? YOU'D HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT. NOT GIVING ANY SPOILERS, MIGHT MENTION SOMETHING ABOUT THAT IN A CHAPTER OR TWO.

LIZ 399 AND DIANA BLACK 1831- THANK YOU BOTH, AS FOR ANNABETH AT STARK INDUSTRIES? I MIGHT MAKE THAT A DIFFERENT FIC ALL TOGETHER, WE'LL SEE.

JOCYSOTO 13 -I KNOW, I WAS SO ANNOUED WITH THE LACK OF GOOD PERCY JACKSON FANFICTION, CROSSOVER OR OTHERWISE, THAT'S WHY I STARTED MY OWN. I'LL TRY NOT TO ABANDON IT. THANK YOU FOR READING.

MAYAZARORA- ITS TOO LATE NOW, I MIGHT TRY TO INCORPORATE IT SOMEWHERE IF YOU WANT.

HELENFANSVDTW AND MEG MURRAY1- THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT.

UZU- NOT SURE IF YOU'RE GOING TO READ THIS, I DIDN'T GET THE DATES WRONG, I ACTUALLY WROTE IT IN THE NOTES OF THE SECOND CHAPTER THAT THE TIMELINE WAS GOING TO BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT TO MATCH THE IDEA I HAVE. GREAT IDEAS, I'LL THINK ABOUT THEM, AND I AGREE THAT CARTER IS STRONGER, ACCORDING TO MY FANFIC, THOSE WHO DON'T NEED A WAND TO CAST MAGIC ARE SORCERERS, THEY ARE STRONGER. CARTER IS A SORCERER WHO CAN CHALLENGE GODS, I THINK DEFEATING VOLDEMORT IS EASY FOR HIM, PERCY IS EVEN STRONGER, BUT THIS TYPE OF MAGIC IS DIFFERENT TO HIM AND HE'S TRYING TO ACCLIMATIZE AS OF NOW.

_PERCY JACKSON_

Hecate had started showing up uninvited in Percy's dream.

Well not exactly.

Not the kind of dreams where he could talk to her.

It was mostly visions, of her teaching a student some subject.

But it was helpful, he hadn't even started Ancient Runes or Care of Magical Creatures. But he could understand much of what was taught in 3rd and 4th year in detail, now. He knew now that without any practice he could carve a Rune without sketching it out first.

These dreams weren't just dreams, Hecate was helping him along, passing on talent and skill and for that he could not thank her more.

He was learning Arithmancy too, even though he was not going to pursue that course late, he knew. He would be rather good at spell creation if he tried though.

He was also learning about wizard culture, society and laws, which were spotty and weird and insufficient, in Percy's opinion.

He didn't have to study as much now. Hecate had essentially given him the hack of ages.

This was good.

Percy was standing in a bathroom. A girl's bathroom to be exact.

He wasn't sure why.

Ok. He knew why. He asked Mipsy to show all the secrets of the castle and she was. 15 secret passageways, in and out of the school, or just to get around and several secret rooms full of tricks. This was the first chance thy had gotten to continue their tour in two weeks.

He waited for Mipsy to show him the hidden door.

She just stared at him.

"What is it that you were going to show me Mipsy?" He asked kindly.

"It's the Chamber Of Secrets, sirs. We's only found out about it last year."

Chamber of Secrets? That sounded interesting.

"And how do you open the entrance to it?"

" Oh, I's can't sir. Only a snake-speaker can. Like you's." She told him.

A snake speaker?

He took that to mean someone who could talk to snakes like he talked to horses. If he could talk to snakes why didn't he know about it? Then again, how many snakes had he met? He strangled one but he was an year old, so that didn't count.

Besides that Dracnae and Chimera had snake tails, and Hydra, Drakons or dragons were not snakes were they? Just reptilian in nature. So, like cousins or something.

Maybe he should try this out.

" how does a speaker open this?" he asked.

She looked at her feet sheepishly. " Mipsy heard Master Dumbles and Harry Potter sir talking. Harry Potter sir tried to say open while thinking of snakes. He dids it by the tap with the snake on it."

Okaay. So he guessed he was going to find the tap with the snake on it.

He found it quickly and tried to do what Mipsy had said.

"Open" instead of words a hiss escaped Percy's mouth.

The bathroom rumbled. And suddenly the sink started parting, some of it sinking into the ground. It opened into a hole in the ground .

He looked down, it seemed to be a long drop.

Mipsy looked at him as if to say ' go on already'

He braced himself and jumped, wand ready to cast a cushioning charm as necessary, but halfway through falling the tunnel it began shifting until was more of a slide than a tunnel.

He landed on his feet, moving out of the way when he heard a loud 'weeee' from Mipsy, as she too slid down.

"so where to now?" he asked her.

"Mipsy doesn't know. She has never been here before." She told him.

Percy was feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

They continued forward anyway. There was the shed skin of a snake, about 25 meters. That's a big snake.

Basilisk skin, Mipsy told him.

He remembered reading about them in one of the dreams he had with Hecate. Most venomous snake on Earth.

Weren't they extremely rare? A crossbreed between a chicken and toad. Of Greek origin. Percy had never had to battle one face to face, but he might now. He gripped riptide, still in its pen form and thanked himself for actually studying.

He was still moving through Transfiguration at a speed that was described as one 'Merlin would be jealous of.' He had already finished the practical of the first two years, his theory was a bit spotty, but Professor McGonagall told him that even that was going at a fairly impressive speed. It surprised him that he could memorize all the spells but it was amazingly simple. Who knew that he was actually smart when he didn't have dyslexia to deal with.

He wished he could say that for the other subjects. Defense was going at a not-so-bad speed, he was told that at this pace he would be done with first and second year syllabus before the month ended.

Charms was getting progressively worse, so bad that Professor Flitwick told him that since his Transfiguration was bound to get done a week or two early, Percy should consider putting some of that extra time in for his subject.

Astronomy was ok. He and Annabeth sometimes used to sneak past the curfew harpies, run to the beach and have a night picnic, she taught him to spot most constellations and planets visible without a telescope. And though the Professor was fairly impressed with his knowledge, he still had a lot to learn.

In History of Magic, honestly, that was where Leo's recorder pen came in handy, he switched it on, used that hour to study charms or defense and after the class, studied on his on. He tried to pay attention to Professor the first class,, but he kept on falling asleep. Hence, the pen.

Herbology was ok? He new a lot about plant care, because of his mom and grover but these were magical, which was different, he was able to handle most, and get the theory down at least. Practical was easier than theory.

Now, potions? Potions was his second best subject after Transfiguration.

When he was in Tartarus, when he did what he did with Akhyls, he didn't realize it at the time, but he couldn't just control the poison, he could feel it, every single component, every single ingredient that created it, he could sense it.

And when he stepped into the Potions classroom he felt it, the same feeling in his gut. He followed his gut and as he made his first potion, he didn't follow the book but did what he felt right, and extra stir, a few less ground beetles than required and suddenly his potion came out better than the book described.

Now if Professor Snape could just be more pleasant. He wasn't rude to him, not like Remus warned him he might be, but Percy could sense the dislike he had for him

He wasn't exactly a good teacher, if Percy didn't have his own magic help him out, the man would not be able to teach him what how to make potions.

Despite being good at it, potions was coming slower than expected, because unlike others, his level of skill did not reduce the amount of time required to make a potion. A three hour long potion would take three hours.

It is what it is.

Percy came upon the Basilisk, the actual one, not shed akin this time.

It was dead.

It also stank like old meat, which it technically was.

Basilisk skin, meat, fangs and venom was all extremely expensive and from what he understood that the basilisk was there. What he couldn't understand is why no one seemed to care enough to sell.

If Harry Potter found this place and killed the basilisk, according to wizarding laws, it belonged to him. But the kid was raised among muggles, and when he did find out about magic, archeological laws wouldn't exactly be the first thing he would want to know about.

The boy probably didn't know he owned the chamber at all.

Well, his loss Percy's gain.

Percy and Mipsy found out three exits from the school, one of them lead right into the forbidden forest, probably the basilisk's food source.

He also found a book on how to reset the password for the chamber, one on how to become an Animagus, one on the lost art of becoming a metamorphagi, whatever that is, a book on creating and killing dementors, a book on rituals, an alter dedicated to the Olympian Gods, another to Hecate.

And several, several bones which might have been a result of human experimentation .

He decided to take the books with him to study at some point in the future.

" Now" he said surveying the long one way tunnel that had lead him down to the chamber. "how do I get out of here?"

So a snake- speaker is actually called a parseltongue. And metamorphagus is a person that can change their appearance at will. Also, wizards could read minds, it was a skill called Legimency, with the protection of the mind known as Occlumency.

Percy decided to try out some of the things in the books once his workload lightened.

Honestly, all this was something new for Percy. He was used to challenging himself physically. This, Hogwarts, was the same, just on a mental level.

And honestly Percy, for some undiscernible and undeniably masochistic reason, welcomed it. This was fun, extending himself, challenging himself.

He could understand the Athena children's love of study now. While he refused to become obsessive like most of them, he could get where they were coming from.

It could feel exhilarating, learning something new. Like, he felt when winning a sword fight.

Percy was studying more now. He had no choice. He was in a new world, a dangerous world. That had happened to him before, when he was 12. But he back then he wasn't as concerned for his family, which mainly consisted of his mom, a fully grown adult who could take of herself.

But now there was Estelle, a vulnerable, pink squealing pile of flesh in form of a sister. She was at danger here. And if he had to make himself a living weapon, by learning everything the wizards had to offer, to protect her, he would.

Which was another reason he kept pushing himself to go harder and harder.

…And fainted. Landing himself in the hospital wing.

The woman in charge there, Madame. Pomfrey, was a chronic worrier, which left Percy concerned about her high stress career choice as a doctor. Or a healer, as the wizards call them.

The hospital wing was where he first met the Hogwarts ghosts. They didn't have a purple hue, like Lares. They were completely translucent, like Minos was. Then again, so was Professor Binns.

They startled him at first.

They were talking amongst themselves when they saw him. The one in front, his eyes widened.

"Do my eyes deceive me? It cannot be. Ghosts! Show some respect. We have among us, a son of Poseidon." He said.

The all bowed to him.

" Splendid to meet you, my lord. Been centuries since we have had a demigod among us. Truly an honor to meet you. I am sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington. And might I say it is amazing to float here in your illustrious presence, for you are Perseus Jackson, the only son of Poseidon born in this century. Defeater of the Lord Titan and bearer of the sky."

Percy was trying hard not to blush as he said. " its nice to meet you to Nicholas. And please call me Percy."

Before they could say anything else, Madame Pomfrey returned, this time with Professor McGonagall and Remus" you all. Can't you see that he is resting. Go bother someone else."

"Of course Madame." Sir Nicholas inclined his head. " Percy"

And then they were gone.

Madame Pomfrey gave him a Pepper up potion as Professor started to berate him.

"Honestly Mr. Jackson, I understand that you have a hard workload, but working yourself to the bone like that. Have I made a mistake giving you that Time Turner?"

" No ma'am" he replied. He disliked disappointing McGonagall, he decided.

" then make sure this does not happen again."

" Yes ma'am" she looked at him with her eyes narrowed, as if searching for signs of dishonesty before deciding he was being genuine.

With a few more dialogues exchanged, she left.

Then it was Remus's turn.

" Percy…"

"Yeah. I know. I know. I am sorry. But at least I'm done with my second year syllabus in everything but charms now. I'm actually about to finish third year in Transfiguration and I am halfway through it in defense, potions, history and astronomy. And about to start third year Herbology."

It was the 3rd of July, he had started studying at Hogwarts on the 6th of June. Pretty impressive for less than a month. Though he had a time turner, which made it less than two months? Confusing.

Anyway. While he should've taken more care of himself, he did have a lot to do.

He still did.

7th July.

He decided to take Divination, Ancient Runes , Care Of Magical Creatures AND Arithmancy.

He knew he said he wouldn't take arithmancy but that was when he though it was all theory before Hecate told him he could create spells that could substitute the ones he wasn't able to do. Like most of charms and DADA spells.

So he did. He knew the only reason he could make spells with such ease was because Hecate magically transferred the skill over to him, but he couldn't help but feel really smart.

It also impressed his teacher, professor Dumbledore

Hagrid, his C.O.M.C teacher was pretty awesome.

He was the size of an adult Cyclops, and a total sweetheart. He didn't have an understanding of danger yet, but to a demigod it really didn't make a difference if a blast ended skrewt exploded in his face, he was regularly thrown boulders at, it would take a lot more than a tiny explosion to scare him off.

Ancient Runes was weird. He didn't know how he naturally just clicked into languages that related to any form of mythology.

Chiron said outright that Greek demigods can't speak Latin and visa-versa. Jason can't speak Greek as a Roman demigod.

Yet he was able to speak Latin, so easily. When the he hosted the Goddess Nekhbett and looked through her memories, he could understand every word she spoke or read in Ancient Egyptian. Carter told him that it was just a side effect of hosting a Goddess but Percy knew his understanding went beyond that.

And now he was able to carve and understand the individual meaning behind every rune. Though carving was just Hecate's… whatever she did to him.

He remembered his ability to control liquids beyond water, his affinity with languages.

Was it possible, that being a demigod and a wizard was mutating his powers?

Troubled. He shared his theory with Chiron and Annabeth, both of whom promised to look into the matter. Just as worried as him.

Gods.

_22nd July_

He finished Transfiguration.

All of it.

As well as Divination, potions, Runes, arithmancy and Astronomy.

By the end of it. He decided to divide his subjects in two halves, the easy ones during the first and difficult ones to be done during the second.

His first half was done.

He had three weeks to get through the second.

Why did he want to become a wizard again?

_12th August_

He finished everything yesterday, his OWL'S would be scheduled for the 15th August to 20th August.

5 days.

Including his birthday.

Damn it.

_15th August_

It was Percy's Transfiguration and Potions OWL.

He was thankful that it would be the 2 most easiest subjects he had to deal with first.

Dumbledore took him to the ministry, Percy's paperwork was already prepared by him.

Chiron agreed with his mutation theory but he had no way to confirm it, especially since Dionysius hadn't come to camp in weeks.

He also found that his affinity for Parseltongue was an inherited trait, which he got from his Slytherin Family.

They used the floo network to enter the ministry lobby. Around him were several fireplaces, all for the same purpose, and dozens of witches and wizards were using them to go in and out of the building.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears...

" The fountain of magical brethren." Dumbledore told him. " Meant to promote equality."

"It doesn't look like equality to me. A goblin would never look at a wizard like they hung the moon." Percy said, making Dumbledore chuckle.

They reached the department of magical education. Percy entered the examination hall, most people were older than him, probably repeating exams. Some were younger, homeschooled kids probably.

A lady stood in front. " Good Morning, witches and wizards, I, am Griselda Marchbanks, I shall be conducting your Transfiguration OW. Please sit down at your assigned sheets, as we provide you with your anti-cheating parchment and quills."

Percy panicked. Quills and parchment? That was not what he had prepared for. Gods. He can't write with that. He was gonna fail. They were gonna boot him out of Hogwarts.

Ms. Marchbanks reached him. " Percy Jackson?" She asked.

He nodded

" we normally don't do this, but Dumbledore vouched for you." She handed him a pen and a few leaves of paper. " both are charmed to be Anti-cheating. And no one has managed to cheat in an OWL since the 1800's, so don't even try."

"Yes ma'am" he grinned. Thank you Dumbledore.

He wasn't dumb. Dumbledore was doing the best he could to be in his confidence, so that Percy wouldn't go over to the 'dark side.' It wasn't working. No, he wasn't going dark, but he wasn't going to hold hands and sing Kumbaya with Dumbledore either.

That didn't mean he wouldn't milk this for all it was worth.

The Transfiguration exam was easy. He knew everything. He'd gone over it multiple times. He could do it in his sleep.

For the practical, he turned a table to a pig. He also had to demonstrate switching spells and reversing spells. For extra credit, he performed a vanishing spell, sixth year, thank you very much.

Next was potions, he was sure he got a question or two wrong but he was going to end up with an Outstanding, anyway.

For the practical, he made a potion that altered the age of the drinker, the fact that it was different from regulation seemed to impress his examiners. For extra credit, he brewed a strengthening potion.

Two 'o's guaranteed.

Next day was Runes, Arithmancy and Care of magical Creatures.

In Arithmancy, well the written portion was complicated. It was like math. You can' be absolutely sure you did everything right. And while he had the skill, due to two awesome teachers. Application of skill was entirely on him

The practical was optional, he chose to do it, it was a risk that most did not take, but he showed them three different spells of his own creation, a basic shield, better than Protego, a sleeping charm, strong enough to effect a dragon. And, his personal favorite, a charm that basically replaced G.P.S.

The examiners, by the end of it, basically resembled, fish with their mouth flapping. He presented them with calculations and formulae he'd used to create the spells and the Mr. Tofty suggested he send this to the ministry to make this an approved spell, Mr. Tofty had some friends in the right places and would streamline his application.

He sent it in the same day.

Care of Magical Creatures theory was good. Practical was even better. He refused to jinx that by thinking more on it.

Moving on, Runes. He was very confident about his Runes theory. Not only did he answer each question correctly, he also went on to state why he was right, by describing the runes historical significance, in a multi-lined rant for each answer. Arrogant? Sure. But from what he understood, wizards were an arrogant group, so he would fit right in.

In the practical's, he was provided with anti-cheating kit. He didn't really need most of it, recalling his dreams, he closed his eyes and carved, without any help or guidelines, from sketching it out first.

He ended up with 30 perfectly carved runes. For extra credit he re-carved them in a formation that could be used to create a ritual that could substitute polyjuice potion.

5 OWLS done. 6 more to go.

Divination did not have a theoretical exam. He gave his examiner his fortune for the week, which was staying away from the colour red, and avoiding any sort of gambling.

He just hoped the outcome was correct.

Herbology, theory was a bit complicated. Practical was easy.

In Defense, he was going to score high on theory, he knew.

He got his practical done and got extra credit in one. Since his defense was terrible, he used custom made spells to perform each task, leaving his examiners impressed. A common occurrence at this point, if he did say so, himself.

He thinks he did well in his History of magic exam, which was purely theoretical, obviously.

He might get an Exceeds Expectations, though he is hoping for an Outstanding. He would only get O if his answer to Q11 was correct, which he doubted.

Well, what could he do? What's done is done.

Charms and Astronomy was last.

He'd already given up on his charms. Theory and practical. He just hoped he could scrape by with an A.

He had hopes for Astronomy. And it was good. His theory answers were on point and his practical was immaculate.

Yes, immaculate. A big word to emphasize his awesomeness.

While it generally took a month to get the results of your OWL'S, he was supposed to get his by the 24th of August.

Leaving him with six days to decide on his N.E.W.T courses and buy the books.

His mom baked 13 boxes of Chocolate chip cookies to thank all of his teachers for giving him a significant portion of their own vacation, he gave the two extra ones to Dumbledore and Filch, the latter of which was nearly reduced to tears when Percy gave his cat a ball of yarn to play with.

Dumbledore suggested he use this time to get acquainted to the wizarding world first hand.

Percy agreed. It might be a good experience.

Which was why on the afternoon of 20th August he checked into the Leaky Cauldron.

He made his way to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. He had talked to the owner last time he was here, to buy books for his electives. He was a pleasant man. He chatted a bit with the man and ordered a blue cookie dough ice cream.

The place was packed.

The only available seat was next to a boy who was sitting alone doing his homework.

He made his way over.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?."

The boy shook his head and Percy settled into the seat.

"I am Percy, by the way, Percy Jackson." He introduced himself as he offered a hand to shake.

" Harry, Harry Potter." The boy shook the offered hand.

Dumbledore. You sly dog.


	8. I adopted a tag along kid

SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW.

_PERCY JACKSON_

"So" he tried to start a conversation as he dug into his ice cream. "Hogwarts student?"

"Yes" he didn't seem much of a conversationalist.

"What year?"

"Third."

"Nice" Percy nodded. " Joining myself this term. Sixth year."

The boy looked stumped.

"But how did you study before going to Hogwarts?"

"Ehh… I was homeschooled. But I suppose you can always join another school if you want to."

"There are other schools of magic?" the boy looked amazed.

Seriously. Who taught him about the wizarding world? The kid was oblivious.

Kindly, but not mockingly he answered. " Of course. You don't think the students at Hogwarts was the whole juvenile population of the wizards, do you?"

The boy looked down blushing.

Percy took pity on him.

"There is Beauxbatons in France, Durmstrang in Bulgaria, Ilvermorny in the USA. There are 11 world renown schools of magic in the world. One of them is Hogwarts, though the strength of students is a little less at the time. Most European children go to Beauxbatons, instead." He explained.

"Why. Isn't Hogwarts the best school?"

"It is historically, but, you know about the past two wars right."

He nodded.

"Most people left the nation, the population has taken a very big hit and the last two Dark Lords have considerable British ties, you all have got a bad reputation."

" You all?" he asked. "Aren't you British too?"

Percy chuckled, "have gotten a bit of an accent have I? No I am American."

Harry blushed again.

"But then, why aren't you going to their school?"

" Well, my Grandmother were one the 'oh so special' sacred 28 families. I have to inherit the family seat on the Wizengamot, that's the wizarding court, so Dumbledore decided to invite me here."

" Dumbledore? But I thought he fought for muggleborn rights against the sacred 28…" he trailed off realizing who he was talking too.

"It's alright kiddo. We've got a bad reputation. Mostly deserved. But I don't have anything against the muggleborns, as for Dumbledore, it's his duty as the Chief Warlock to ensure all members of Wizengamot are present in court for the judicial process." He lied about the last part, but he couldn't exactly tell the kid it was because Dumbledore wanted to keep an eye on his would be murderer's grandson.

Harry looked relieved that his view on Dumbledore remained un-shattered.

"what are you doing?" he nodded towards the pile of parchment on the table.

"Transfiguration homework."

"hey, I just gave my OWL, you can ask me for help if you want." Percy offered.

"OWL?" he questioned.

Ok. He needed to have a talk with whoever taught him about Hogwarts.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level's they are like, well you know about GCES's right"

He nodded.

" Like those, but for wizards, they happen in fifth year. They decide what subjects you can take for sixth and seventh year and therefore your career."

Percy spent an hour breaking down the homework for the boy so he could do it. They moved on to potions theory and then Herbology, all which Percy helped with.

_HARRY POTTER_

Harry wasn't really sure how to react to the American sitting at his table. When he introduced himself, he kept waiting for the inevitable oohing over him.

But none came, which was a surprise. In fact, Percy's reaction was the same as it would be if a muggle was meeting him.

Even Ron and Hermione took a moment to digest his name, so this came as a rather pleasant surprise.

Then they got to talking, he was a pureblood. He was THE pureblood and yet he didn't hate muggles, had conversations with Dumbledore like they were friends and he was good at he helped him with his homework.

Suffice to say, he liked Percy.

And Harry was getting to know so much more too. It was embarrassing that he didn't realize that other schools existed.

Harry generally felt to embarrassed to ask questions which would seem obvious to purebloods, and they never seemed to volunteer information on their own. Which was why Harry was quite grateful that Percy offered to meet with him the next day and help answer any questions he might have about the wizarding world.

He liked Percy Jackson, he decided.

_PERCY JACKSON_

Percy was not oblivious to what Dumbledore was trying to do.

It was kind of obvious really.

Dumbledore wanted him to meet Harry. To meet, the sweet little boy, something that would serve to drive Percy further away from any notion of joining his grandfather.

It was smart. He actually appreciated Dumbledore's attempt. No wonder he had so much political power.

He let it happen. He actually wanted to be close to Harry, he wanted to know the boy that defeated the most terrible dark lord ever. And if his heritage ever got out, well, having the Boy-who-lived vouch for his family would do wonders.

So he would get to know Harry, befriend him, not going to be hard really, the boy was adorable.

The rest of Percy's vacation was spent with Harry, answering all his questions and queries, and getting around to all the other stuff, he had said he would do.

The general atmosphere of the market was rather grim considering that the wizarding prison had his first prison break, where a mass murderer managed to escape. Sirius Black was his name.

Mr. Tofty sent him a letter, they were going to approve his spells and that they would be published in the official lists as soon as the paperwork went through.

He sent him a letter of thanks using his beautiful owl, whom he had named as 'Wise Girl', just to bug Annabeth.

He contacted Taffleclaw, his mother was now the official owner of the Blueridge Manshion in New York.

And Percy Jackson Shafiq now owned 15% of the Daily Prophet and 15% of wizard wireless network.

He finally got around to contacting his house elves.

"Blinky, Droopy, Manty." There were three loud 'crack' sounds and suddenly they were standing in front of him.

" We's do not know's you's but you's are our master" the elf who said that was holding his head in his hands as if the confusion physically hurt him.

"My name is Perseus Jackson Shafiq, I am the grandson of mistress Eleanor Shafiq."

" Mistress Shafiq has a grandson?" another elf asked. " oh, you's are master then." She clapped her hand in delight.

"Jackson?" that is a mudblood name, you's a filthy half breed, and a stain on the family name." the third one sneered in disgust.

" That word is not to be used." He said firmly. "And Jackson, is the name of the family that took care of my mother when my grandmother couldn't." More like wouldn't, he snorted mentally.

The elves looked properly cowed.

He softened. " Listen. I understand that things were done a certain way when you served my grandmother. But, you will have to get used to some changes, firstly, don't refer to anyone as half- breed or mudblood, okay? This the first time you have had me as your master and this is the first time I have had elves, we'll figure it out together."

After that him and the elves got along, and he sent them to his mother's place in New York, to clean it up the best they could.

On the 24th, his OWL results were delivered to him.

The envelope was superimposed with the 'M' from the Ministry of Magic.

Beneath another 'M' that headed the letter, it went like this.

Ministry of Magic

Department of Magical Education

Dear Mr. Jackson Shafiq

Please find enclosed a copy of your Ordinary Wizarding Level final grades.

We would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you for your efforts throughout the academic year and in completing your owls with clearance from anti-cheating quills and anti- cheating spells, we hope that you received the grades you require for your preferred subjects at N.E.W.T level.

Your subject teachers would be happy to discuss your options with you on your return to school.

Good luck on your future studies.

Signed

Griselda Marchbanks

Governer

Wizarding Examination Authority

Education Division

Ministry of Magic

Percy opened his results.

Ministry of Magic

Department of Magical Education

This is to certify that the candidate named below, sat the Ordinary Wizarding Levels, conducted by the Wizarding Examination Authority and has obtained the following

Results:

Candidate: Perseus Jackson Shafiq Date: July 2009

Examination Centre: The Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Education

Subject: Grade:

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Charms A

Transfiguration O

Potions O

History of Magic O

Astronomy O

Herbology O

Arithmancy O

Ancient Runes O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Divination O

Passing Grade: Signed

O- Outstanding Griselda Marchbanks

EE- Exceeds Expectations Governor

A- Acceptable Wizarding Examination Authority

Failing Grade:

P-poor Department of

D-Dreadful Magical Education

T-Troll Ministry of Magic

Percy could not help his smile as he read his results.

11 OWL's.

10 of them O.

He got an A in charms but that's fine, he passed.

Gods. He could not wait to show this to Annabeth and his Mom.

He met with Harry an hour later.

" Come on kiddo, it's time to celebrate. My treat, whatever you want to buy."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got my OWL results, I opted for 11 subjects, I passed all of them. And got an O in 10 of them."

"An O" he asked, confused. Gods this kid was adorable.

"Instead of the grading system being A, B,C. The wizards grade, O for Outstanding, EE for Exceeds Expectations, A for Acceptable. Failing grades are P for Poor, D for dreadful, T for Troll."

"Huh" the kid nodded. " Chocolate Frogs."

"What?"

"That's what I want. Chocolate Frogs. You're treating me, remember?"

" Those things are disgusting and I refuse to buy them"

"You just said you'd buy me whatever I want." He whined. " I want chocolate frogs."

" hmmm. You have a 3 second head start, if I can catch you before you reach Gringotts you can have the frogs, otherwise I get to tickle you to death. Ready? Go."

The kid rushed off like he had a Hellhound on his tail. Percy began counting down. This was fun.

Percy decided to go with, DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and COMC. He wasn't going to keep up with charms at school, but he was going to give the N.E.W.T on his own time, all these were designed for a curse -breaker's position, which fascinated Percy, moreover, a career like this was going to complement Annabeth's which was to be Architecturally based, not enough to work together but enough that maybe he could finally understand what the heck she was talking about, because he would have to learn a lot about the structural design of buildings.

He wasn't choosing curse-breaking for her, it was just the cherry on top of the cake.

A perk. An amazing one.

He finally got around to going through the books he borrowed (cough, stole, cough) from the Chamber of Secrets.

He started with the one on Metamorphagi. He'd read about Metamorphagi, extremely rare, and born with their ability, which is to shapeshift into anyone.

Which was why the title 'the lost art of becoming Metamorphagi' intrigued him. Was it possible? Could Metamorphagus actually have their line cursed? But then, why wasn't everyone in the family a Metamorphagus.

So he read, cursing someone into a Metamorphagus was apparently a big thing in Ancient Greece, it was what the wizards in position of authority would do to criminals to signal to the populace that the person could not be trusted. They weren't supposed to be able to control their curse and their constantly shifting features alerted everyone that they had committed a crime.

Now, Slytherin, along with the Lord Black of the time, conducted experiments to create the perfect spy, for the war going on at that time. King Cnut's conquering of England. Cnut was a wizard and his considerable magical prowess lead to Slytherin and Black searching for underhanded tactics.

They decided to use Lord Black and his wife to turn into Metamorphagi, the problem was that unknown to them, the wife was pregnant, so when they added both their blood to the spell, its purpose changed, instead of turning Lord Black and his wife, they gave their whole line the talent.

They didn't realize what they had done wrong until they found out about the pregnancy. Their belief was proven correct when the Lord's first child's hair turned blue within an hour of being born.

Percy decided he was going to try this Metamorphagus thing.

It required several steps and took the course of a month.

The first was collecting a strand of hair of each hair colour possible naturally.

Then to cast several charms on them.

Followed by tying them to one's hand for three weeks to let them, ' merge with your being.'

He was to then stand naked on a new moon's eve and throw them into a potion that takes two weeks to prepare.

And then go to beneath the water to find a merman, in whose presence, if he drank the potion, he would turn into a Metamorphagus.

That sounded exhausting, but so cool.

So he began.

He started by going to a salon and telling them that he needed hair of all colours for a biology project. They helped him out with a bunch of strands from every colour.

He stored them safely as he slowly used one everyday to practice the charms on. He would use the final set when he learnt the spell properly.

He was going to try Occlumency simultaneously. But then Hecate came to him in a dream.

For the past week, he hadn't had any dreams. And he was enjoying that freedom.

Today, he got a visit form Hecate. Yay!

" Perseus Jackson."

"My Lady." He bowed. Gail squeaked indignantly.

" Hello. Ms. Gail."

The polecat farted in reply.

" You certainly seem busy." She stated. " Your OWL results were… satisfactory."

"All because of you my lady, without the skills you passed me-"

"Make no mistake Mr. Jackson. I sent you dreams to help you along, but the skills were not me. That is entirely on you."

Percy was confused. " But… I felt it…you gave me…" he trailed off.

" You know what you felt Mr. Jackson, you asked your friends about it, you talked to Chiron about it. Your powers are mutating, changing, becoming something more. That skill wasn't passed on by me, my blessings tend to be more than just learning how to carve a rune. What you feel is your own two sets of power interacting. Your mind is hardwired for Ancient Greek because of your father, now your mother's blood is changing it, any language, you can speak, you can understand."

He had assumed the most logical thing. He got that skill from Hecate. He never linked them to his mutant theory. Should he have?

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. " why not leave me to figure it out on my own?, gods have done that before, they like leaving me oblivious" it was rude. Percy didn't care.

"Careful boy." Hecate's eyes glowed purple.

"I am telling you because I know you want to pursue the mind arts. Don't. Other powers changing can be managed. Mutation of mind magic will make you dangerous. Dangerous enough."

Percy understand what she was talking about. 'Mind control'. His ability in Legimency and Occlumency had a chance of morphing into mind control.

"How am I supposed to protect my secrets with them?" he questioned.

" you think they could read your mind?" she laughed. " you are half god, Mr. Jackson. A torture curse from them might as well tickle you. They can't read your minds, they see only what you want them to see."

She began fading. " don't fret Mr. Jackson. Its not a good look on you."

His dream faded to black.


	9. The Pschopath of the Year

I AM GONNA HAVE TO SLOW THE UPDATE SPEED, I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP EVERY MONTH TILL APRIL. SO ONCE A WEEK IS GOING TO DO IT, I THINK.

SO, SOMEONE SUGGESTED PERCY FOR SLYTHERIN, I WAS ALREADY DEBATING THAT, BUT WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? WHICH HOUSE FOR PERCY? HUFFLEPUFF IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN, SO DON'T ASK FOR THAT. GRYFFINDOR IS OVERUSED BUT NOT EXACTLY WRONG. SLYTHERIN SEEMS RIGHT TOO. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I'LL SEE, BUT NOT GOING ON VOTE.

_PERCY JACKSON _

It had been a few days since the dream Hecate sent him, and it scared him a bit.

'Mind Control' she hadn't said it outright but Percy knew with absolute certainty that's what she had meant. It was the same feeling he had in his gut every time something had ever gone wrong in his life. That sixth sense that told him that everything was screwed.

He wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge. He certainly wasn't going to learn the mind arts now. But he shuddered, thinking of anyone having that ability. It was something better left undiscovered.

He had just gotten dresses and was heading to his usual table to get breakfast ( Tom made the BEST eggs), when someone crashed into him. He grabbed their arm, to pull them away.

The arm happened to be attached to a buck-toothed, bushy-haired prepubescent girl.

He raised an eyebrow.

She blushed. " I am sorry. I was just heading to my friend's table and I suppose I was a little excited, we haven't seen each other all summer you see and well, we're best friends and I just missed him a lot and-"

"Breathe" Percy advised, interrupting her babbling.

The girl blushed again.

"The name's Jackson, Percy Jackson." He offered suavely.

She stared. " Did you just quote James Bond?"

Percy grinned. " Finally. Someone with good taste. And who might you be Madame?"

She turned a fire engine red. " He-Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you. Please" he gestured for her to go first.

He took his time with breakfast, enjoying the food especially prepared for his diet. He had to pay extra for it, but it was delicious and healthy. Lean meats and eggs with a fresh glass of Orange juice and some fruit.

After breakfast he quickly found Harry outside the quiditch store, staring at the Firebolt, the fastest broom n the world, something he did at least once a day. Percy didn't really see what all the fuzz was all about, but whatever.

If others liked obsessing over brooms, who was he to judge?

He was happy with Blackjack.

"Hey kiddo" he touched his shoulder. " you get your money from the bank?"

Harry looked away from the brooms. " I did. I hate having to limit myself from getting out more money, but I've got 5 years to go at Hogwarts so I suppose I have to pace myself."

" is this about affording a firebolt?" he asked.

"I know its not what you want to hear, but it's a good thing, you should learn how to manage money, before spending like that. Even after Hogwarts, you will need a house and it takes time to get a job."

The kid had finally 'fessed up about his home situation, and his running away. Percy told him that he could live with his family however long he wanted if he ever needed to again. He also signed his Hogsmeade slip, explaining that no one actually checked if it was a guardian who had signed it.

But the thing with money made him suspicious, shouldn't he be getting a share of the profits from the sale of SleekEazy? There was something going on here.

The kid was looking worried now.

Good. He needed a bit of awareness

"How about we go and get our shopping done?" he changed the subject.

"Sure" he nodded in agreement.

They spent the whole morning shopping for Harry and himself. Potion ingredients, books, robes for Harry.

They were making their way back to the Leaky cauldron when they heard someone calling form Harry.

"Harry."

They looked around, there at a table at the ice cream place, a red headed boy and the bushy haired brunette from morning -Hermione? Were waving at them frantically.

Harry ran up to them and Percy followed

"Finally." Red head grinned. " we went to the leaky cauldron, but they said you left."

" I was getting my school stuff." He told them. " Guys, this is my friend Percy." He introduced.

"Hey." Percy waved. " Hi Hermione."

"Percy" She was caught off guard.

Harry looked between the two. "you two know each other?"

"we bumped into each other this morning, quite literally." Hermione rushed to explain.

"And you must be the friend she was so excited to meet that she crashed into me" he directed that to Ron.

They most blushed a fire engine red.

"Name's Ron, mate" he told him.

"Well, I'll give you three some alone time. I am going to that Pizza place outside, I'll get some back for all of you to eat, is there anyone else coming?"

"Ron's family hasn't had Pizza before. They don't have it in the wizard world you know" Hermione said.

"I'll see what I can do."

Percy made his way to Tom's pub.

_Harry Potter_

"So" Ron said when Percy was out of hearing range. " how'd you meet that bloke?"

"We're both staying at the Leaky cauldron." He told them. " And we shared a table when this place of packed last week."

Satisfied Ron moved on. " Did you really blow up your Aunt?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Dad" he said simply.

Ahh. Mr. Weasley worked at the ministry of magic, of course he would have heard of what happened to Aunt Marge.

"I didn't mean to" he said. "I – lost control." Ron roared with laughter.

"Its not funny Ronald." Hermione went on heatedly. " he could have been expelled."

By the time Percy returned, they had made a trip to the magical menagerie and came out with rat tonic for scabbers and a slightly squashed cat for Hermione.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Percy." He was glad Percy was back. He wanted his friends to get to know each other. He was holding a large stack of Pizza's, that very nearly covered his face.

"Let's go."

He helped Hermione carry all he books. She seemed to be aiming for 12 O.W.L'S because she had opted for all electives.

On learning that Percy took 11 subjects, she began questioning him at a pace so fast that he could barely keep up

They all walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. A red headed man who looked a lot like Ron was sitting at the bar, reading a newspaper.

"Harry" he put his paper down." How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Said Harry, as him, Ron, Hermione and Percy joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping.

"And who's this young man?" he had noticed Percy.

"My name's Percy sir, I'm a friend of Harry's" he offered.

"Nice to meet you lad. I've got a son named Percy. Here he comes now."

Indeed, when Harry turned around the rest of Weasley family was making there way to them, except for Bill and Charlie who lived in Egypt and Romania respectively. There was Ginny, the youngest, who had a crush on Harry and was bright red at the moment, Fred and George, twins and pranksters who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts. There was Percy Weasley, the newly elected head boy, and Mrs. Weasley herself.

On reaching them, Percy held out his hand as though they had never met and solemnly said. " Harry. How nice to see you."

" hello Percy" he tried very hard not laugh

"I hope you're well?" he shook his hand pompously.

"Very well, thanks-"

"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy -"

"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing. "

Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you -"

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath.

I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects. "

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life. "

Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"Dear." Mr. Weasley tried to change the topic. " This is Percy, a friend of Harry's."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Percy said formally.

Mrs. Wesley's anger melted, Harry understood, it was hard to stay irritated or angry when looking at Percy, who looked like a baby seal that needed all your attention.

Until he smiled that is, his smile reminded Harry eerily of Fred and George, mischievous.

"Well, any friend of Harry is welcome here, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Actually, Harry and I were going to have dinner together. When I found out that you all are here too, so" he lifted the pizza boxes. " I bought extra."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." Mrs. Weasley said.

" I wanted too. And its, Pizza, a muggle food so that you can try out something new."

Mr. Weasley perked up. " Molly dear, let's try it. "

She gave him an exasperated look but agreed.

"I'm going to go to change for dinner." Percy Weasley announced.

"That's a nice idea, dear. Let's all change and come back."

With that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy Weasley and Ginny left.

"So" one of the twins started.

"You're Percy-"

"A different Percy-"

"No. Not ours."

"We have a little initiation, for the new ones." He was told.

"and since you are new-"

"We have an initiation for you"

"A bit of candy for you to eat." George- he thought it was George held out a hand full of orange and purple candy.

"yeah. I know your type." Percy told them. " I am not going to eat one until, you do and prove to me that's it's just candy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. How did Percy figure out that the twins were probably trying to prank him?

Fred gasped. " How dare you sir-"

"Question our honour-"

"It's scandalous-"

"A sacrilege-"

"Blasphemy-"

"A stain on our character"

Hermione giggled.

Percy didn't.

"I'm waiting." He said.

"very well." They resigned themselves and popped a candy each in their mouths.

Fred's tongue started swelling up, it grew longer, and longer, and longer and longer. Past his mouth, past his chest , nearly to his knees before it stopped.

George, on the other hand, grew a beard. A thick bushy Dumbledore-worthy beard.

Percy folded his arms and gave them an unamused look.

" don't mess with the master children, it never ends well for you."

"Oh." George grinned. " is that a challenge I hear?"

" this is not a challenge darling." Percy's grin was downright feral. "this is War."

Dinner was fun.

Tom put together four tables for them, he wasn't even offended that they were eating Pizza instead of his food.

How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into the sumptuous chocolate pudding, that was desert.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone looked up at him.

"Why?" said Percy curiously.

The ted headed one that is

This was confusing. From now on, Percy Weasley was going to be Percival in his head, Harry decided.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them-"

"- for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.

Everyone except Percival and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percival asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor. . . "

His voice was casual, but Harry couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground. . . You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed. "

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

" Would you like to join us Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked his friend. " We might be able to fit you in somewhere. "

" No. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but a friend of mine is picking me up tomorrow morning, I' ll be going with him." Percy explained.

"What about your parents?" she questioned.

" My mother, step- father and sister live in New York, my Dad is… well he was lost at sea."

" you poor child." She sympathized.

"I thought I detected a bit of an American accent there." Mr. Weasley grinned.

"A bit?" he asked. " I don't sound THAT British, do I?" he asked.

"You kind of do Perce." Harry told him.

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percival were next door to Harry, Percy on the other side. He had just closed and locked his own trunk when he heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.

The door of number twelve was ajar and Percival was shouting. Percy was leaning against the wall opposing the door, shamelessly eavesdropping.

"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing -"

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.

"What's up?" said Harry.

"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percival, rounding on Harry.

"So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar -"

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percival.

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Percy said to Ron, Harry followed, he went downstairs.

They were halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, he recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's. He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlor door. Percy followed suit.

". . . makes no sense not to tell him," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and -"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's happy not knowing!"

"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves - they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him. "

"But he's not dead, he's fine, so what's the point -"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after -"

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts. "

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts. "

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry -"

There was a thud on wood, and Harry was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: "He's at Hogwarts. . . he's at Hogwarts. " Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that. . . "

There was a silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed. "

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that. . . but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid. "

"If they save Harry -"

" then I will never say another word against them, said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up. . . "

Harry heard chairs move. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.

The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry waited until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.

Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percival dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry. "We've been improving it. "

The badge now read Bighead Boy.

Harry forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic. He was gong to head into his room, when stopped him, silently asking if he could follow, he had forgotten the Percy was here. They both sat on his bed.

So Sirius Black was after him. This explained everything. Fudge had been lenient with him because he was so relieved to find him alive. He'd made Harry promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on him. And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after Harry until he was on the train.

Harry lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why he didn't feel more scared. Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr. and Mrs. , Weasley obviously thought Harry would be panic-stricken if he knew the truth. But Harry happened to agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? Surely Black, as Voldemort's right-hand man, would be just as frightened of him?

"So…" Percy started. " The psychopath of the year is after you?"

"Apparently" Harry shrugged.

"Do you know what that means?"

" I can't go to Hogsmeade. No matter what."

"NO! I mean, yes, but that's not the point and you know it. The point is, that this means that you get to have mandatory self-defense lessons with me." Percy said cheerfully." Hours upon hours of physical exercise and routines, just for you."

Harry groaned.

"Don't worry, kid. Its gonna be terrible."

" Why do I need all this? They say Voldemort was scared of Dumbledore. Surely, Black will be too. He wouldn't enter the school and since they are not going to let me got to Hogsmeade, I'm safe. And I'm not useless you know, I have escaped Voldemort thrice, and I am just 13."

Percy slapped the back of his head. " That was for the arrogant remark."

He slapped it again." This was for idiocy."

He did it one last time. " And that was for fun"

"owww" Harry winced.

"First, of all I don't know who 'they' is and I believe you don't either. Whomever 'they' is, is not an accurate source. We don't know the whole fear thing for sure. Secondly, Black is supposedly crazy, you can't predict what he will do. Thirdly, Dumbledore is an international political figure, he is outside Hogwarts a lot, and all Black needs to strike, is a day where Dumbledore is not at school. You say that you escaped him thrice, we still don't know what happened the first time so it doesn't count. The second time was sheer dumb luck and you know it. The third time was a memory, a freaking imprint of him and you barely survived. I'm not calling you useless Harry, you can be smart and resourceful when needed and you are a natural leader, I can tell. But why be at the fringes, just trying to survive? You need to make sure that if there comes a day that something like this happens, you can survive without a miracle. On your own merit."

Harry looked reluctantly convinced. " I suppose." He muttered.

"Say it with me" Percy commanded. " You are not going to die."

"I am not going to die" Harry repeated.

"Good" he got up. " you'll be fine kiddo. See you on the express."

"Night Percy."

"Good night Harry."

He left.

And Harry laid on his bed. Thinking. For a long time.


	10. Dementors

It had been about 10 days since he had seen Percy.

He had missed him.

Was it pathetic that a 17 year student is one of his closest friends?

But, He had a hard time finding people to even talk to, on a regular basis.

For one, he was a werewolf. That tended to put people off.

For two, look what happened the last time he made friends. Two of them were dead, the third responsible for the death of the other two.

And Remus was alone.

He had looked over thousand scenarios, what he could have done, what he should have done. None of them were coming back, no matter what he did.

For 13 miserable years, he suffered with that knowledge. Every minute, every second of the day.

Until Percy.

Percy had a way of lighting up any room he walked in, and the boy didn't even seem aware of it.

He missed his friends, of course he did, but with Percy around, it no longer felt like he was drowning.

He reminded of Sirius.

A boy with dark relations, his family, a tragedy that he would have to work to separate himself from. But despite that ever smiling, ever happy.

And that is where Remus's Achilles heal lay, Percy was too much like Sirius and Remus could spend hours with him, remembering the happiest days of his life, a time long gone.

He was using Percy. It was terrible. It was unhealthy too. But he didn't care.

Because it was also a second chance, he would make sure Percy never lost his way like Sirius did.

He would do that. This was his salvation.

So he would save Percy, he swore.

Because his world was darker now, in the days he'd been gone.

So Remus was happy to fetch him from the Leaky Cauldron, even if it meant waking up at 7 A.M., the day after the full moon.

This one was especially tiring, since this was the first time he hadn't had his potion after he moved into Hogwarts. Apparently the nearby Apothecary's were all out of the special kind of beetle that had to be used to create the potion and Snape's personal stock had been exhausted on him.

So he had to go without.

Meaning he had scratches all over his body.

Scratches that he had hidden with illusion charms and full length sleeves.

Percy was standing outside the pub with his trunk and owl, waiting for Remus no doubt.

Well, time to go then.

"Remus" he greeted with a pat on the shoulder.

"Percy" Remus smiled and motioned for them to move and started walking at a rather fast pace" How have you been?"

"ehh… Good, I suppose. I made friends with a few kids staying at the Leaky Cauldron." He shrugged, keeping pace with his speed of walking.

"Really? Who?" Remus asked. Maybe he knew their family.

" Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Weasleys" he told Remus. " I'll appreciate it if you tell Dumbledore that I don't like to be put in the spot like that. I had no plans to join my evil Grandpa, and using the emotional manipulation thing, by guilting me for his actions is unacceptable."

Wait what?

"you're saying Dumbledore tried to subtly manipulate you, by introducing you to Harry and you caught on?" he asked shocked.

"Well no need to act so surprised." Percy grumbled. " I'm not that oblivious you know."

"That's not what I meant" he hurried to reassure him. "It's just I have a hard time believing that Dumbledore had an ulterior motive behind sending you to Diagon. He just wanted you to get some exposure to this world. Dumbledore wouldn't have some scheme behind that."

"He's a politician Remus" Percy said wryly. " scheming is practically the job description."

Was it? He'd never thought about it that way. He'd always looked at Dumbledore as a larger than life figure. He was rather grateful to him, who else would allow a werewolf to their school?

Dumbledore wouldn't..

"You don't seem particularly angry that he tried something with you." Remus pointed out carefully.

"He thought he was doing the right thing. And if I hadn't caught on immediately, it would've work." Percy sounded almost… approving.

Ok. Percy was definitely a Slytherin.

Remus just hoped his Gryffindor qualities would over-power his Slytherin ones, because a lot would be dependent on his sorting, if his secret came to life.

They had breakfast at some muggle diner, Percy had insisted they go too-The food was good, if a little health- conscious, and made their way to the king's cross station.

Getting to the station was interesting .

They used the underground to reach King's Cross, of course. Where Remus casually demonstrated how to lean against the pillar between platform nine and ten and slip inside the wall and onto platform 9 and ¾ 's.

It was ten o' clock when they reached. The train left at 11.

They chose a compartment, set their stuff and Remus decided to get some sleep.

Percy didn't blame the guy, he looked terribly haggard. The full moon must have been really hard on him.

Percy decided to explore the train.

It wasn't really interesting. The empty compartments were identical to his own and Percy did not want to disturb the people in the occupied ones.

Until, he forgot which compartment was his.

He opened the door to a random compartment hoping he got the right one.

No such luck.

The guy inside was about his age, reading a book.

He looked up.

"Hello" he greeted.

"Hi"

"I'm Cedric Diggory." He introduced.

" Percy Jackson. Sorry to disturb you, I sort of forgot which compartment was mine." He explained awkwardly.

"It's no problem really. I don't recall seeing you Percy, which house are you in?" he was asked.

" I haven't been sorted yet actually. I'm new you see."

"aahh…" the boy flashed him a smile. " you're the American transfer student, aren't you? My dad heard about you at work, he works at the ministry of magic."

" Governmental officials are talking about me? That's usually not a good sign." Percy joked.

"M.O.M and M.A.C.U.S.A have tension between them, you're the first American wizard to show up to school in decades. Not to mention you are joining sixth year, where most join first." The boy was clearly fishing for information.

He fed him the standard story.

"I used to be homeschooled, then we decided to try out my grandmother's old school." He shrugged.

"well, I'm sixth year too, so if you need any help…" he trailed off.

"I'll come to you." Percy promised.

"How about I help you find your compartment." Cedric said.

They looked for a few minutes, but were slowed down due to the fact that Cedric kept running into friends. He seemed rather well liked.

" So… you're a Hufflepuff" Percy nodded at his yellow and black tie that indicated his house.

"Yup." Cedric grinned. " Proud puff."

Percy decided not to mention that calling themselves 'puffs' made them sound like a finger food.

"That's cool." He said.

"What house are you aiming for?" Cedric asked him.

" Gryffindor, maybe. Seems right."

" Ahhh… you want to be all brave and heroic." Cedric nodded. " I suppose most newcomers do."

"ehhh… I was thinking more along the lines of reckless idiot." He joked.

Honestly, he didn't really like the house system. Based on personality? Please people were wild, chaotic, unpredictable, you couldn't put them in a box that labelled all their personality traits, that was ridiculous.

People changed. The decisions Percy made 3 years ago were different from decisions he would make today.

So, honestly, the least they could do was sort the children every year. Or maybe rotate them through the houses. Let them see the value of each of the traits so valued by the founders.

It made more sense.

Within a few more minutes, he had found Remus, still sleeping. He thanked Diggory and went to sit inside.

From the window, a flash of red caught his eyes.

He grinned.

_PERCY JACKSON_

The door to his compartment opened.

Standing there, were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Percy." Harry greeted.

"Can we sit here?" he asked.

"Of course." He agreed.

"Harry" Hermione interupted hesitantly. "Shouldn't we-"

"He already knows what I am about to tell you 'mione. He found out at the same time as me." Harry said

"oh? Talking about yesterday are we?" Percy asks to which he receives a nod.

"Say." Ron said. "who's he?" Nodding towards Remus.

"Professor Lupin. He's our defense Professor for the year." Percy tells them.

"So what did you want to tell us Harry." Hermione questioned, still looking wary about Percy's presence.

Harry ignored the looks she sent Percy and dove right into last night.

When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry. . . you'll have to be really, really careful. don't go looking for trouble, Harry. . . "

"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me. "

"Happens to the best of us kiddo." Percy nodded sagely.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily.

They were taking the news worse than Harry had expected. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than he was.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too. "

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too. . . . "

"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.

A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.

"You have a sneakoscope?" Percy asked. "You should've told me. This goes to your training."

"Yeah. . . mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry. "

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

"No! Well. . . I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys. . . but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up. "

"wait." Percy stopped him. " Don't hide it, okay? When you reach your dorm keep it nearby, you have a mass murderer after you, you need everything you can get to help you."

"I mean, it' not like it works, its going haywire now." Harry argued.

"Yeah. That might be my fault." Percy admitted.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly a shriek broke out from somewhere in the train.

Percy grinned. "That"

_Angelina Johnson_

She was sitting quietly in her compartment, waiting for her friends to show up.

She usually sat with the rest of the Quidditch team, excluding Potter, who sat with his own friends.

He expected them to take a while, everyone liked to make rounds and meet with their friends beforehand. Fred and George would probably be with Lee right now.

Speaking off, the compartment opened, revealing Fred and George, the twin beaters for the team.

She opened her mouth to greet them, but before so much as a word could escape her mouth, a bright white light enveloped both of them, nearly blinding her.

Before she could recover, two high-pitched girlish screams reached her ears.

_Harry Potter_

"That"

It was obvious that Percy had pulled a prank, what he did not expect was his compartment sliding open to reveal two red headed twin girls in robes.

They looked murderous, Percy looked positively gleeful.

Harry realized that he knew those two girls.

"Fred? George? What happened to you?" Ron asked.

"Ron, correct me if I am wrong" Harry said. " But I thought your brothers were- well brothers."

"Apparently we were all wrong on that one mate" he replied.

Hermione giggled.

Neither of them paid any attention to the trio, too busy arguing with Percy.

"Change us back." George demanded.

" it's going to happen naturally, in a few hours." Percy answered. "You best hope we haven't reached Hogwarts until then."

They griped and groaned about it for a while but eventually left him alone.

"You got the drop on them" Ron looked impressed. " Wicked. You have got to teach me how you did that."

"Ron" Hermione looked scandalized. "That's a terrible thing to do. Not something you should learn "

"But 'mione-" and suddenly they were going at it like a married old couple.

Harry and Percy exchanged looks, definitely not getting involved in it.

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food. "

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Er - Professor?" she said. "Excuse me - Professor?"

He didn't move.

"I'll get some chocolate for him. Remus really likes chocolate." Percy said. " I found out when he was helping me with my O.W.L'S"

The trolley witch passed it over as Percy paid.

"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean - he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her.

He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscly; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel. "

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and -"

Ron made a violent gesture in midair.

"No love lost there, huh? " Percy commented dryly.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful. . . "

But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast. . . "

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

Harry felt his way back to his seat.

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno. . . "

There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard. . . "

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry -"

"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down -"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron -"

"Come in and sit down -"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Harry could hear movements in his corner.

None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are. " he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. .

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart. . .

Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder. . .

And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't. . . a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him -

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping his face.

"W-what?"

Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking - the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville. Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face.

He noticed Percy. A white-knuckled grip on the ball point pen in his hands. Lupin was talking to him, trying to calm him down.

It was the look on his face that scared Harry, a haunted, fierce look.

Full of contempt.

Like everyone around him was less than the dirt on the soles of his feet.

He'd seen purebloods make a similar look before, but while those you could brush off, Percy's held the promise of something more sinister. Like he could crush everyone like an ant, without any effort.

And it terrified Harry. How could this be the same person that chased him around Diagon Alley last week, he wondered.

_PERCY JACKSON_

Dementors.

On the train.

He hadn't expected that.

He regretted that as he slowly sunk into his own memories.

_Annabeth. Blind as she wandered around Tartarus. Begging for him. Accusing him of abandoning her._

_"Tell the sun and the stars hello"_

_Bob._

_""wisdom's daughter walks alone-"_

_Annabeth. Alone. Holding the weight of the sky. _

_" Olympus to preserve or raze-"_

_"Percy" the feeling in his gut as he choked Akhyls with her own tears and poison._

_How glorious it felt, to have a goddess, older than the Olympians themselves, completely at his mercy._

_The look on Annabeth's face. Terrified. Horrified. That finally snapped him out of it._

Gradually he became aware of Lupin saying something to him. He was standing in a position braced for battle. Riptide in his hands in its pen form.

He noticed Harry looking at him with concern and… was that fear? He had been made aware of the fact that he looked feral in battle. And if he was imagining Tartarus?

He quickly looked over everyone to make sure that he hadn't accidentally used his powers on anyone.

They looked shaken up. But that was undoubtedly a result of dementors.

He slowly slid down against the window and down to the ground.

"You okay Harry?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah."

Lupin broke a large slab of chocolate into bits. He handed some to everone.

"Eat this. It will help. I need to talk to the driver." He looked at them once, concerned, before leaving.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"A dementor" Percy croaked. " A guard of Azkaban prison. They literally suck any joy out of you , make you relive your worse memories. Their kiss can suck your soul out of your body, leaving you a shell of a person."

Harry shuddered. " But… then…that was my parents… dying."

Is that what he heard? No wonder he looked so terrible. Percy nodded. Possibly.

Hades underpants. He shuddered.

They didn't talk much for the rest of journey.

He took a moment to introduce himself to Neville and spent the rest of the way silent.

The mood was somber. If they were at the camp bonfire right now, the fire would be black.

He stared out of the window the rest of the way, trying to forget.


	11. Logical choice? What logical choice?

THIS CHAPTER IS BECAUSE I AM PROCASTINATING SO BAD ABOUT MY LANGUAGE EXAM, TOMMOROW, I WROTE MORE THAN FOUR THOUSAND WORDS. THANKS FOR READING. CHECK OUT THE END NOTES.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice.

They all turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for what he was told was their traditional journey across the lake.

He had told Dumbledore that he'd ride the carriages, apparently they were driven by Thestrals. Hagrid had told Percy that he would introduce him to the herd but the whole lot ate a bad cow and fell sick.

Percy would rather meet his distant nephews, thank you godly genetics, than go on boats that badly constructed.

"you lot alright ?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd.

They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform.

The five of them followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, by a pair of thestrals.

They were horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither — vast, black leathery wings that looked as if they were stolen from giant bats.

It took Percy a second to realize what they reminded him off, the Maeonion Drakon, the one Damasen fought in Tartarus.

They stopped as one, maybe sensing is presence, and all of them, about two hundred of them bowed.

"_My Lord"_ they said together, rather creepily, in his head.

Walking up to the carriage in front, he rubbed against the Thestral's flank. "Rise all of you." He commanded softly.

"Umm… Percy" Harry called out. " What are you doing?"

"Petting them of course." He replied.

"What exactly are you petting?" Ron questioned.

"There is nothing there Percy" Hermione said.

Belatedly, Percy realized that most of them wouldn't be able to see the Thestrals.

"Those are Thestrals." Remus said. " The only domesticated herd in Britain. They pull the carriages. Not everyone can see them."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know" Percy replied before Remus could reply. The real reason would lead to questions Percy would rather not answer.

"Though I don't believe that I've ever seem a Thestral bow to anyone." Remus said, a calculating glint in his eyes.

Percy decided not to comment, or else he might dig himself a hole that he would not be able to come out of.

The four of them shared a carriage, Remus used another.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Percy saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. He swallowed down the nausea he felt.

The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Harry, Hermione and Ron got out.

As Percy stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously

"And you are?" Percy asked him dangerously, he knew who he was, but wanted to intimidate Malfoy, look how unimportant you are, the gesture said, that I do not know your name.

The boy drew himself to his full height. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And what are you supposed to be, mudblood?"

Showcasing his last name first to emphasize on his social status. Percy understood easily, he had to make his way through communicating with deities without offending them on a daily basis, he could easily get a read on Malfoy.

But he confused Percy for a muggle-born, of course, wizard social circles were small, if Malfoy hadn't met Percy then, it was safe to assume he was a muggle-born. Except one golden rule, NEVER assume anything.

" Perseus Jackson Shafiq" Percy introduced. " You may call me Lord Shafiq."

Malfoy paled, having realized that he had just insulted someone of a higher social standing than him. If Percy had been introducing himself to his father, it would be a different story, the son was young and therefore easily cowed.

" And I must say, I am very unimpressed." He continued. "Let's hope that the next time we meet, you shall act as per the behavior befitting a Malfoy."

Draco's nostrils flared.

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.

Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no - er - Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Harry shot him an accusing stare, " you said you didn't care about blood purity."

"I don't, but Malfoy cares about the social hierarchy, I, as a lord, stand higher than him, amd me telling him that he failed as a Malfoy must've stung him a lot."

"That was smart" Hermione said admiringly, before prodding Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the four of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall called him, Hermione and Harry, to follow her. She had Harry looked over by Madame Pomfrey because of his fainting and sent outside to wait for them.

"Mr. Jackson-Shafiq" Professor McGonagall said. " Upon your request, the headmaster and Professor Flitwick convened with the School Board, from what Professor Flitwick tells us, while you have trouble with the simpler spells, you are naturally attempting the visualization and emotional tying techniques that are to be taught in the sixth and seventh years."

" I suppose ma'am." Percy replied.

" We understand that it was difficult to achieve as much as you did, in such a short period , the School Board recognizes your potential and wishes to allow it to cultivate, therefore, despite your abysmal score, you have been allowed to pursue Charms for your seventh year, on a probationary period, we hope that with you being allowed a longer period to study the subject, you shall be able to excel in it, if, however, Professor Flitwick feels that you are unable to cope, you shall have to drop the subject."

Percy grinned. "Thank you ma'am."

"Now" she said. " Ms. Granger has taken all subjects Hogwarts offers to third years, and like you she is being given an aide to manage her schedule." She held out a time turner.

"I do hope you shall help her understand how to operate it." She said.

Together they went over all the rules of time travelling and explained them to Hermione.

"If you ever need any help, with this Hermione, come to me." Percy said.

The three of them, joined by Harry, made their way back marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair.

They entered just as the last first year was announced as a "Ravenclaw" The boy put down the hat he was wearing and left.

Harry and Hermione joined what he assumed was the Gryffindor table as Percy followed McGonagall to where Professor Flitwick was standing next to a rickety old stool with the old hat the boy took off placed on top.

Dumbledore stood. "Now, as you might be aware, Hogwarts, for the first time in decades gets the opportunity to accept a foreign national as a student. I'm afraid we might have to hold off our hunger for a bit more as we sort, the newest student of this school, Perseus Jackson-Shafiq."

Percy walked up to the stool.

" Professor" he greeted Flitwick.

"Please put on the hat and sit down Mr. Jackson" the wizard told him genially.

Percy put on the hat as he balanced himself on the stool.

_'Hmmm. Interesting_.'

Percy didn't react to the voice that suddenly sprung in his head beyond a brief look of surprise.

'Hello. I'm Percy' he offered.

_'I know. And I am the sorting hat'_ it replied.

'Are you reading my mind then?' he asked.

' _don't be ridiculous, I am just an old hat made sentient. I am gleaning your personality, really, your likes, dislikes, desires and then making an informed decision about where to place you off of it.'_

'So it's less about who I am and more about what I want to be or do in life?' Percy stated.

'_Precisely'_ the hat sounded pleased._ ' Now, loyalty for people and ideals, though you seem to deny your beliefs in the latter. Not so smart in the traditional sense, no love for books, not that much wit either. Not a Ravenclaw then. You are loyal, yes, but not patient, and fairness as a concept is only their when it benefits you or those you care for. Yes?'_

'that is….a fair assessment' Percy admitted, remembering a certain rock, paper, scissors game that he rigged.

_'You have a reckless sort of courage that Gryffindors can admire, you possess bravery, willfulness, nerve, a short temper as well, but not much for chivalry are you? Not fairness, not particularly honorable. Pity._

He shrugged, he was who he was.

_'you are ambitious, determined, you will do whatever it takes to achieve your goals, you have a cunning to you as well. You enjoy power too. But, you don't feel that need to prove yourself do you? That is a rare quality.'_

'_What house do you want?_' it asked him.

'I have a choice?' he asked skeptically.

'_Between Gryffindor or Slytherin._' It stated. '_it's about what you want to be. A lion or a snake? I take it into account'_

It would be bad if he became a Slytherin, the house was looked down upon, and if they discovered who his grandfather was, they would consider him in league with Voldemort.

The logical choice would be to go into Gryffindor. It might aid to his reputation if anyone ever knew.

A bunch of stereotypical hero types with a god complex. Vs. A racist, manipulative and cut throat bunch.

What to choose?

He remembered cohort five.

The logical choice would be to choose Gryffindor. But since when has he been logical?

'Slytherin' he decided.

'_So you wish to go to Slytherin by making the most Gryffindor decision you can? What a delightful little conundrum you prove to be'_

'I am what I am' he told it.

_'Very well, then it better be-'_

"SLYTHERIN" the hat roared out. Causing the table on the far left to break out into claps and cheers.

Percy slowly stood up and took off his hat to join them.

He was greeted by members of his new house by hand shakes and claps on the back.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He stood up to address the crowd.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. . . "

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. "

He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Percy noticed him shooting a look towards Harry at that statement

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Remus clapped hard, Percy whooped, and noticed as his cheeks took on a faint pink tinge.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Remus died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties. "

Wait. Hagrid was new to the job? He was such a good teacher though.

He joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Percy leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. So loud that Percy could hear him all the way across the room."Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!

"He sat next Gemma Farley, who turned out to be a sixth year prefect and pleasant to talk to.

" so, you joined Hogwarts because you didn't want to be home-schooled anymore right?" she asked.

Percy shot her a surprised look.

"Don't be so surprised. Slytherin's tend to be a nosey lot. Most of us are politically inclined after all. We will probably dig out everything there is to know about you, and those in the less influential families will try to butter you up. Especially since you are a lord where most are heirs to some house and the first male in your family since your great grand father, so the first lord to actually able to inherit the lordship and consequently hold the wizengamot seat and not in interim like your grandmother."

"Huh" he said. " And which category do you fall in?"

"The second" she said bluntly.

"You suck at buttering people up" he told her. "At least compliment me a little."

"I will when I find something worth commenting on." She said with a laugh.

"Ouch" he grasped at his heart over dramatically.

"so why'd your mum not hold the seat? Or come to Hogwarts ?" she asked, changing the topic.

"She moved to New York when she was pretty young" he shrugged. " Her dad lived in New York, you know." Lie by omission, Jim Jackson lived in New York and was legally his mom's dad.

"Oh" she chewed on her lip briefly " was he a muggle, then?"

Percy could tell she had been holding a question in for a while. He also noticed the circle of Slytherins around him were trying to subtly eavesdrop on the conversation with interest.

"Oh no. He was a wizard." He told her cheerfully. "what about your family?"

"Nothing much to tell really, Dad's a muggle-born, Mom's a witch. I have four siblings, Bella, Madge, Jake and Charlie, I'm the third child. My sister, Bella is the head girl. My other sister Madge works at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, my twin brother Charlie is sitting right behind you and rudely eavesdropping and Jake is a second year. All of us take after our mum, and were sorted in Slytherin."

Percy turned around to notice a boy who somewhat resembled Gemma, looking at them. He raised his hands in a 'surrender' position.

"Guilty" he grinned sheepishly. He held out a hand, " Hey, I am Charlie."

"Percy" he introduced himself.

'Nice meeting you mate" he nodded.

They chatted a bit as they introduced him to their sister Bella, their friends Tara West, Angela Price, Eric Turpin and John Payne.

After the dinner, Gemma went to the front to direct the first years and Percy to the Slytherin dorms.

"The door on the right side of the Entrance Hall, is most frequently used by Slytherin students to get to their common room. Behind the door is a set of stone steps which descend deep into the dungeon, which where you will go through now, our common rooms however have several entrances and exits, unlike other houses, one leads directly to the kitchens, though you are not to be caught going there.

The entrance to the common room is located behind a bare stretch of stone wall in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle. A password is required to enter it; whereupon a passage is revealed leading to the common room." the male prefect explained.

They slowly made their way to the common rooms.

The common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. It had a lot of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. A few of the wooden tables have Wizard's Chess sets on them. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

In one word? Awesome.

"The password to the common room changes every fortnight, and it is posted on the noticeboard. Slytherin students are warned never to bring students from other houses into the common room, or to reveal the password. They say no outsider has entered the common room for more than seven centuries." The male prefect continued.

He and Gemma both spun around to face them.

She clapped her hands before starting to speak.

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to SLYTHERIN HOUSE. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck.

Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget.

Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent.

Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?

I didn't think so.

But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin.

We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your pencil case.

But we're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood.

For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite.

Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of greatness. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it.

And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cosy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them.

A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it.

The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries.

Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night."

The first years all went to sleep immediately, but seeing as no one else was he decided to stick around.

He sat next to Gemma, " Boy, you sure do talk a lot." He said.

"She does, doesn't she?" Charlie piped up.

"Quit, bullying my girlfriend." John Payne, who Percy discovered didn't really talk much, said in his deep baritone.

"Girlfriend?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Disappointed Jackson?" she asked.

"My, whole being weeps to discover 'tis so." He deadpanned.

Charlie snorted. "Ignore her. She thinks every guy she meets is in love with her."

"They usually are" she protested.

"They're not" Angela-call me Angie-said. "you just have an overactive imagination."

"Doesn't matter anyway, I've got a girlfriend." Percy said. " Her name is Annabeth."

"Is she a muggle?" Tara asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked a little too quickly.

Eric and Tara exchanged looks.

"Well" Tara said. " A long distance relationship with a muggle who you have to keep lying to won't last."

" Well don't worry guys, she is not a muggle." He told them.

They looked relieved.

"So, I'm assuming I am not bunking with the first years." He said. " So you need to show me my room."

"You're with Charlie, he'll take you later." Gemma said. "it's only him, John and Turpin in their dorm."

"Thanks. By the way, what's the male prefect's name?"

"Weren't you paying attention when we were talking?" Gemma berated.

"I paid attention to you, but I have A.D.H.D woman, you can only expect so much from me. He whined.

"What's A.D.H.D? Eric asked, he was a pureblood, and since A.D.H.D in the wizard world was one in a million, he wouldn't know.

So Percy began to explain and one topic lead to another as they talked late into the night.

I PUT HIM IN SLYTHERIN BECAUSE OF THIS ARTICLE BY PHOEBE CHRD ON THE ODYSSEY ONLINE WESBITE TITLED

Percy Jackson: The Tale of A Slytherin Protagonist and a Gryffindor Antagonist

TOTLY CONVINCED ME. ANYWAY, IF IT WASN'T CLEAR THE SHAFIQ'S WERE SEXIST PEOPLE, WHICH WAS WHY, WHILE ELEANOR COULD HOLD THE WIZENGMOT SEAT IN PLACE OF THE MALE HEAD OF FAMILY BUT NOT HAVE LADYSHIP, PERCY IS THE LORD. HIS FRIENDS ARE NOT CANNON EXCEPT FOR THE TWINS WHO ARE NOT ACTUALLY TWIN AND GEMMA IS NOT ACTUALLY A SIXTH YEAR. THEY ARE BACKGROUND CHARACTERS AND ONLY THEIR NAMES AND THE FACT THAT GEMMA IS A PREFECT IS CANNON


End file.
